My Alice
by PurpleWolfP-P
Summary: My fantasy for Blood and Alice, except my version of Blood is even more of an ASS, so beware! Warning: It smut ppl, you should know the warning by now.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the ridiculously huge bath tub in the Hatter Mansion. Yet, it was an expected from a wealthy group of mafias, spoiled mafias' too. I sighed and slipped deep into the steaming hot water. It was so realizing, it soothed all my frustrations away. My main frustration was Blood. Yes that selfish bastard with raven black hair and white tuxedo like clothes all that just make you want to fall on your knees and plead him to do rich, sexy, seductive…

Well you get the point. But, once you get to know him more you really figure out he's the last person on earth who you want too know. First, off Blood is how you say…ANNOYING! Alice you're a slut, you enjoy seducing all the men, Alice -*coughs- skank*cough, coughs*. God sometimes I wish I could strangle him! Yet, every time I end up being strangled by him. Second, Blood kidnapped me and now I'm prisoner in this god forsaken hell hole. He literally came bursting into my room one day and I happened to be dressing at that moment. My reaction was immediately 'Get out, I'm busy right now Blood'. And he just picked me up and carried me out of the Clock Tower, then brought me here to the Mansion. Yet, no matter how much I yell at him, or plead my release he always refuses to answer.

Suddenly, my thoughts sprung back to reality as I felt a warm breath against my ear. "Thinking of me," The black words of lust, and tease fell from what I knew and predicted was my worst nightmare.

_BLOOD_

I was surprised and annoyed by his presence." Blood what are you doing here," I questioned, with a high pitched crackling voice that just showed my scarce nervous atmosphere. My body jumped with the dangerous threat that Blood was now sitting next to me in the tub. Are thighs both rubbed together, which let me feel his towel cloth rub against mine. A rich ligament slipped across my back and hung itself over my shoulder.

"Well this is my home young lady, and a prisoner should never be left alone," Blood taunted me. His breath still flowed in my ear and down my neck like a gracious warm flow of hot air. Intoxication; was what the atmosphere was doing to me. The warm breath; and warm water melted me into a floating iceberg, just waiting until I was finally nothing but water itself.

"Can't a lady get some privacy," I growled, annoyed that my peaceful quiet time away from Blood was now Blood time. With some uncomfortable thoughts I started to realize the position I was in. After all I was only wearing a towel, and a poorly tied on at that. I deep gulp struck in my throat, my eyes shut and squinted hoping Blood would not notice the deep sign of my worry. Though he didn't make a comment I knew he heard and felt it, which only interested him to move more into me and bring a hand up to my face. He traced my flushed skin with his index finger, taunting me into more worry. I crossed my arms against my chest making sure he could not unwind the knot. Yet, a small gasp escaped my lips. My small twins have been growing extremely fast since the time I have so far been imprisoned hear. And women know how much this tends to hurt. Even worse is that my new developing chest, showed deeply. Blood had commented on it several times before, grinning at how he could tease me about it.

"Do they hurt," Blood asked, still lingering at the nape of my neck.

"Shut up," I spoke.

"Do not order me around young lady," He asked, with an aroma of pure wolfishness.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see his light blue ray orbs staring back. Like always his raven locks, shined and glimmered under the lights. The shine and well groomed locks were soft against my neck. My orbs traveled down to his bare chest, which was very well cut and muscular. Do mafias' work out? I had to say he was extremely sexy, hot, irresistible… Snap out of it Alice! Blood knew I was easily tempted by my own curiosity.

"Alice you're burning your eyes through my towel," Blood sinisterly spoke.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to move away from him. But, before I could Blood lifted me into his arms and brought me back into him, even closer this time. "Drat, not fast enough," I whispered underneath my breath. Slowly, I turned my head and arched my neck up so I could look at the modern day Hatter. As I expected his face was in full bloom of sinister spread lips and his eyes flitted with delight.

"I'm being to think you eat and drink harassing people," I growled.

"How rude, I only harass you," Blood answered this time using his daring voice.

I sighed," Let go of me, Blood". I hoped deeply that Blood was in a generous mood today. Of course, that wouldn't be the fact. Suddenly, in one swift crafted move Blood lifted me up pushed me so now I was against the water bench and he was in front of me. Before I had time to even react, his lips were against mine.

The first thing that went through my mind was, crap he's kissing me. So I struggled but that only made him push against me more. Despite, my effort I realized I could just try being still and letting him have his fun. I made my body still, forced my mind into blankness, and waited for the moment I could escape. In that darkness and small light started to make my mind be brought back. It was Blood who was bring me back, oh god the kisses. Inside my throat let out a moan, but I dared not let it past my lips.

Sweet inner bliss swarmed all around me as Blood hungrily plated caring kisses on my unmoved lips. Both his hand massaged my shoulders hard, making my muscles relaxed. And then before I knew it I was leaning into the pecks. Blood suddenly went wild as he felt my recognition; kissing me lustfully again and again. Blood's tongue grinded against my teeth begging me for an entrance.

Blood growled at my defense and once again made larger actions against it. The hands on my shoulders quickly moved to the knot on my towel and untied it. I gasped at his action, and in that moment he slid his tongue back into my mouth. It was like my whole body was blushing as I felt my towel move away completely from my body. This had gone too far. I allowed this to go to far. How could I hide my exposed body? I could run for it but then he would see me even more. There was no more bath bubble left so I could not cover up in that. My towel was out of sight. Damn you Blood for waiting for the right moment!

There was only one option, Blood. He was kissing me right now so there was no way he was looking. I pressed myself against him, making sure he could not look. But, there was one downfall to the situation. I gasped as I felt Blood's member brushed against me, thankfully he was still wearing his towel. Soon I realized his up and down movements was him grinding me.

"Blood," I whined.

"Yes Alice," Blood spoke, his breath was in small pants.

"Stop it," I replied.

"But dear Alice you are the one pushing against me," Blood taunted.

"What! No I'm only doing it to hide myself," I yelled back deeply embarrassed.

Wrong thing to say Alice! Blood raised his face to mine, one of his eyebrows perked with suspicion and the smile of pure evil. He leaned away from me and looked down at my body. I didn't know what to do, my heart was racing so fast I could barley think. So I just lapped a leg over the other and crossed my arms over my chest.

Blood laughed, and that laugh was the break. I brought my hand up and slapped it across his face. I would not stand to be tortured like this any longer. His head still faced sideways, his eyes emotionless. Now the feeling of power left me and it filled with fear. What were you thinking Alice! Blood was stronger than me, meaner than me and probably would hit me back.

"Blood," I nervously whispered. I moved my body sideways to make my motion of running away easier. My heart pounded wanting so badly to run. Something slide against my leg, my towel. Thank God. I wrapped it around me again and this time made the knot extra tight. Finally, I looked back at Blood who was still motionless as ever. I decided now it was time to make my move, run for it. First, grab my clothes on the edge of the bath. Then, escape for a place to change.

"You can run my dear but I will always catch you," Blood spoke.

Mind reader! Uh God! Just run! And so I did run. As far away from him was where I wanted to be at the moment. So I jumped out of the bath, quickly grabbed my clothes like planned and excited through the doors and into a random hall. I took no time.

The first thing I did was open doors and tried to find a room to change in. With much effort I did and quickly locked myself in so I could change. I was dripping wet with water and panting loudly. I looked around and saw that it was just a random spare room. I also made sure to look in the bathroom just incase someone was in there, and also for a spare towel. Luckily, there was no one and a couple towels.

I finished drying myself of and changed back into my dress. When I was finished I opened the door and looked down the hall each way. Left to Right, there was no one. So I walked out quickly and continued my way down the hall. But, after a couple steps I heard footsteps behind me and a shadow coming around the corner of the hall. My heart stopped when figure turned the corner and saw me, of course it was Blood. He was fully dressed back into his regular hatter clothes, but this time without his hat. Crap! Crap! Crap!

So with that I turned around and ran away from Blood. It did not matter where I was running or how far it was that I just wanted to get the hell away from him. Yet, something made me entirely ready to run for my life. Blood was following me, and at a fast run to. His run was obviously tying to catch me. I gasped, for a second then focused on running even faster.

Suddenly, I found myself exciting a front door and heading to the near by forest. It was a great place to hide and get Blood off my trail. Now I realized I wasn't just running away from Blood, but I was also running away from my prison. No longer would I be held captive, I would be free. The thought made me even faster at my pace. My adrenaline was kicking in a giving me a full bloom of new speed, and I knew I was leaving Blood in my tracks. Or hoped to be anyway. I will dare not look back ever again.

**(Blood's point of view)*holy sweet Jesus***

Alice ran for what seemed to be her dear life. But, she would not escape. I would never allow the prisoner to escape. The girl had yet to learn that I would always catch her sooner or later. I advanced faster knowing she was not paying much attention to how close I really was. She was like a gazelle, running for her dear life. And I was the lion chasing my prey down so I could devour it. Alice you are my prey. You naughty girl.

She fled into the trees where I knew now it was a matter of finding her, then running after her. So as soon as she was out of my sight I became still and silent. I would creep up to her and attack her. But, first I had to find her. It would definitely be a tree being that she just was caught off from view. I silenced for something and finally found it, her panting. Stupid girl do you not know that your being loud. I snuck behind a tree close to the one she was hiding being.

When she turned and looked the other way for a long while scanning the horizon for me, I secretly crept behind her and stood right behind her. I knew she could now feel my deepened breath against her shoulders. She became stiff and for a moment heavily breathed until I saw her slowly rotate to face me. As I suspected her eyes were wide with fear.

I was not done with her yet so I launched myself at her, bringing us both falling into the forest floor. Alice let out a wild scream of panic as she struggled against me. Rapidly she banged her arms and legs against me as I held her down.

"Ah-ah Alice I told you that I would catch you didn't I? And now that I have I must punish you," I purred, loving the thought of torturing her again.

But, this time it wouldn't be torture it would be a well deserved punishment. Then, when the punishment was over I would caress her. Sadly, even though messing with Alice was interesting and fun I want her to know my true feeling towards her. She may never leave my mansion and she will never leave my presence again in such a manner. And she was going to learn her lesson.

I wrestled her through the long strands of grass, rolling, hitting, bickering with her. Soon enough I was able to pin all her body down making her completely immobile. I lowered my head to her neck and prepared to give her the punishment. She let out another terrified scream but I stopped the second by covering my hand on top of her mouth. Sweet Alice why do you do this toward yourself? Do you not know of the pleasures I will bring you?

I sank my teeth firmly into her neck, felling her whole body shaking and the scream cuffed on my hand. After my first bite was done I soothed it over with my tongue, also kissing it a few times to help the new wound. But, it would not be a bad wound. It would be my mark on her, that she was mine and no one else's. Again and again I spent rough bites and kisses all over her neck. Soon all of her neck was a burning bright red.

I felt wet drops of something flowing on my hand that still lay on her mouth. She was crying and silent cry, a mournful one. "My dear I think you have learned your lesson," I spoke softly wiping my thumbs across her face.

Her response was a slow nod. "Have you learned your lesson my dear Alice," I questioned leaning closer into her neck.

"Yes, yes stop please," Alice spoke in a rushed please.

"Yes, what," I spoke, leaning in and nibbling her neck a little bit.

"Yes, I have learned my lesson," Alice whined.

"And what was that lesson dear Alice," I asked, gently kissing her ear after my every word.

"T…that you will always find me," Alice replied, shaking from a different emotion than the first.

"And," I asked, now kissing her jaw line.

"And I am to never run from you again," She spoke nervously.

I smiled." Good girl," I purred, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

**Alice P.O.V (Point. of. view, for you ding dongs out there)**

Blood suddenly went from harsh to gentle. How was that? He's never been this gentle with me before. I could not resist kissing him back, the kiss seemed endless. A wave of vibrated colors crashed against me as something set off in the kiss. Pure lust, love, sweet tenderness bloomed in every inch of my mind. Never in my life had I experience something so divine I wanted it forever and to never stop. Sparks flew in every direction between our lips as we met again and again. New noises and feelings kicked in as I heard Blood moan. Something like angels flew in my mind, soft petals of roses falling against my skin, and I could even detect the laugher of babies in the back ground. A small spark flew in between us as I finally saw what that spark was my stomach dropped with some deep rich liquid that I only knew was happiness. It was a ring I was picturing in my mind, it wasn't only that. Blood was giving me the ring on his knees sliding it gracefully onto my finger. The laughter of babies was our children. The rose petals' falling on top of me was the first time we made love. I blushed. Why was I imagining all this? Blood had just punished me harshly? The felling of love surrounded me. I was in love with Blood. Was I?

We broke away from each other both startled. By the look in his eyes I could tell he had felt something similar. He turned his shocked gaze into a sinister one again. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Do I amuse you," Blood asked, raising that one of a kind eyebrow at me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at the same time. "You are too predictable sometimes," I replied.

"And so are you but that's because we know each other well," He spoke.

I snickered he knew what I would do when I was angry or irritated. "I want to make it all come true," Blood spoke out of the blue.

"Make what come true," I asked?

"The engagement ring, the babies, the love making, all of it," Blood replied.

He had shared the same thoughts. How was that even possible! Damn you Blood, for being such a mind reader! I blushed, love making? My entire body felt like it was blushing. I pictured Blood for some reason naked, being like some sort of Greek god. He would be a God that would be even more magnificent then all the others. Alice get it out of your head!

"Alice sometimes I feel like you really are burning your eyes through my clothes," Blood taunted me back into reality once again.

"I was not," I shouted, blushing furiously because I actually was doing just that.

"I would like to do the love making," Blood spoke wolfishly.

"W…Why? Isn't that for after the wedding," I spoke.

He blushed. Yes, Blood did blush! Ha-ha! "Blood were you imagining us doing…," I asked?

"Yes, I was but that isn't unusual, I usually think of making love to you," Blood replied.

"Perv," I muttered.

"It's not like your any different, sometimes I walk past your bedroom door at night and I hear you moaning my name," Blood teased.

"That's so not true," I protested.

Blood grinned and leaned down again kissing me against the lips. This time another imagine flashed through me. Skin lots of skin, muscles hills and hills of muscle, thick sweat rolling down me. Once the vision became clearer I gasped. It was me and Blood, he was pining me up against the wall needlessly sucking everywhere on my body. My moaning was loud and suspenseful, I blushed it was so embarrassing picturing myself doing that.

"Okay, so just a little bit," I whispered.

He laughed, then got off me and stood up. Blood reached his hand out for me to take and I did which helped me get up. I was held tightly into him as he leaned in to kiss me again. But, this time he lingered waiting for me to make contact. And so I did, by connecting our lips together. But, the image still was there inside our kiss. I broke away blushing.

"Our we still thinking about that," I asked?

"Until the time comes it will grow much worse day by day," Blood taunted me.

"Blood, how can we share the same thoughts," I asked?

"Role Holders have some powers to supply themselves with and I sometimes inflict thoughts into other people," Blood replied.

"So all of those things weren't real," I asked?

"No, surprisingly everything just came to us," Blood renewed.

"Oh," I spoke and looked down at my shoes.

"It is almost dark shall we head back to the mansion to rest," Blood suggested.

"Okay," I replied.

"And tonight you will sleep in my bedroom with me," Blood demanded.

"What, why," I shouted, my whole face blushing.

"Because I want to hear you moan my name in your sleep," Blood teased.

"But, what if I don't think of that in my sleep," I questioned.

He leaned down so his mouth was against my ear." Then my love I will inflict the thought into you," Blood spoke.

I blushed as he raised his face to mine again so we could kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up so I was clinging to his shoulders. For some reason I found that my legs had hosted themselves up on their own, wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Alice I love you," Blood quietly whispered into the kiss.

"I love you too," I replied.

I giggled as I felt him snarl into my neck. He walked us back to the mansion still holding me against him. I closed my eyes. Blood smelled so good, like soft fresh grass and roses. But, the hint of that query men smell was there to. He was so warm and his arms around me made me want to fall to sleep. Before I knew it I was laid down on a soft elegant bed. It was very large to. Is there anything called a Hatter bed? Because this one was huge.

I sat up a little to see were Blood was. He was over by his incredible large dresser that had a mirror above it. I looked around his room; it was like what a rich man's room would be like. A fairly large wardrobe, a bookshelf with many interesting book titles, long beautiful embroidered rugs, and of course silk bed covers. I looked back to Blood, and blushed. He had taken off all of his cloths except for his boxers.

**Blood P.O.V**

Tonight wasn't the night for making love to my Alice. Even though I wanted to I still couldn't. She was not ready for my high ability's of loving. I reached for my silk robe and started to tie it. But, then I stopped and figured that the robe would be sexier just without being tied. So I walked over to Alice and kissed her hungrily on the lips. As I did I took of her shoes and reached behind her back to pull of her apron. Then I trailed my hands down underneath her skirt so I could pull off her leggings.

When I was down with that I reached behind her dress and pulled the zipper down. Then I slipped the dress off revealing the entire undergarment she was wearing. "God, Alice," I moaned.

She blushed and waited for me to do something. I turned around and opened my wardrobe and looked for something that would cover her up, just a little bit though. I'm a high class womanizer so of course I have some clothes for ladies. I hadn't slept with anybody since Alice came to this world. I only wanted her, not all the other sluts out there. Good thing I had something new she could wear. It was just a small nightgown that just went a little bit past the knees. But, it was see through so it I knew it would be sexy on her.

I walked back over to her and handed her the cloth. She took it, taking a moment to look at it before putting it on. I sat of the corner of the bed, staring off into space. Surprisingly Alice wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulders. I sighed; it was time for the both of us to rest.

So I stood up and walked around her so I could slide under the covers at the top of the bead. Once Alice was to under the covers I turned off the lights and snuggled with her. She was so small against me. But, supplied the nicest warmth.

"Good night my love," I spoke.

"Good night Blood," Alice mumbled quietly falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered.

For a long time I watched her sleep. She was so cute and adorable. Every now and then she nudged me, bring us closer together. I smirked, Alice you are going to have one unexpected dream tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with an uncertain feeling in my gut. Where was I? Oh, yes Blood's room, being wrapped tightly in his strong arms. What was I doing? I could not fall in love! But, no matter how much I dread it, it has already happened. I am in love with Blood Dupree.

My eyes opened to the shining day, and looking trait at me was Blood. For a moment it took me a minute to analyze his facial expression. And when I did something was entirely not right. He was staring at me with so much lust then I had every seen before.

"Blood," I spoke. His eyes lighten in response. "Good morning," I spoke then moved in quickly to place a small peck on his lips. It was my first time engaging a kiss, which made me blush. Yet, the second are lips connected Blood was right at it.

Right at what? Everything. His hands stroked fiercely up and down my side will he continued the fast lustful kisses. I tired to match his pace but he was to fast. Soft moans escaped my lips from the high intensity of his kisses. And every time I did let out a moan, he increased what he was doing.

He let go after some time of kissing me, then leaned over me. I blushed; Blood's body was so gorgeous. With well worked biceps and the ridged planes of his six pack. He was so sexy it made me blush even more and lower my eyes away from him.

"Alice you naughty girl, burning your eyes through my clothes," Blood purred.

I looked up to him again and saw he was only wearing one piece of clothing, his boxers. Man panties Ha-ha. Blood snickered at my gaze and began to sit up, I watched him not knowing if he was getting out of bed. I gasped when he started taking off his boxers.

I hid under the covers, deeply embarrassed. What if I had kept watching? I would have seen him! I still might have to see him. As I started thinking more about Blood I noticed something. I wasn't wearing any clothes either. Son of a bitch!

I lightly screamed when Blood pulled down the sheet that was protecting me and rolled on top of me. My complaints were stopped again when Blood started making out with me. We were both naked! What was he doing?

"Blood," I screamed at he went down upon my breasts and nipped me all over.

An evil laugh came from him as I struggled against him. "Alice, I haven't even touched you that much yet and you are already screaming my name, come to think of it, I think you were meant to be touched," Blood spoke. His hot breath rolled down my chest, making everything hard as can be. Moans were driving out of me like wild now. I could not control them. I could not control myself.

"B…lood st…op it," I stuttered.

Yet, he only continued more by nipping at my nipples. I threw my head back in pain; I could feel my whole body becoming extremely hot. And in that simmering pain some type of unknown pleasure came over me. It made me moan loudly, making my throat extremely dry. Why wasn't I fighting back! Or at least struggling, like usual! I did not want this to go any further. End of story.

So I bravely brought me hand to his shoulder to- punch it I guess. But, at that moment I felt something sink into me that made me only brace his shoulder for support. One of his fingers dug itself into my hole. I let out a desperate scream, but this time it was out of pleasure.

"Keep screaming Alice, I want the whole world to hear you scream like this," Blood purred, and jabbed another finger into me.

"BLOOD," I screamed!

The tight space within me was now being stretched to its maximum, I it took full control of me. It felt too good, to much pleasure. His fingers curled into me driving me insane with lust. Pumping themselves now and then his fingers seemed to all just pound against me. Even him wiggling them was a lot of sensation.

"God Alice you're so tight, I'm being to think you really are a virgin," Blood spoke, scissoring his fingers within me.

"I am a virgin," I spoke, panting between every letter I told.

His eyes shot up to mine in an instant, for some reason he was shocked. "You and your ex never…," Blood asked?

"No we never did," I spoke, unhappy that now he wasn't moving at all.

"What a shame, at least I will be the only man that ever takes you," Blood spoke, pulling his fingers out of me and wiping them off with a sheet. I blushed, and looked to the side of the bedroom.

"Do you want to know something Alice," Blood asked? I nodded looking at him with disbelief in my eyes. "I'm really close to cuming right now," He spoke. I was shocked and embarrassed that he said that.

"Well do something about it," I spoke.

We both met each others glance and stared at each other for a while. Instead of him doing something this time I did. I crushed my lips against his and ran a fast hand down his chest. For once I wanted a little bit of the upper hand so I arched myself against him and turned my body so I could be on top. He let me do so and I continued kissing him with the best knowledge I knew about kissing. But, something strange started happening to me as I felt something.

Something like I was waking up from a dream. Suddenly, my eyes popped open and I found myself staring at Blood; who looked so pleased and evil at the same time. The setting wasn't that different, Blood and I were cuddled together, and it was day time because light shined through all the windows.

"Sweet dreams Alice," Blood asked?

"No I didn't dream tonight," I replied.

"I think you did the whole night you were making faces and moaning my name," Blood objected.

"B…be quiet," I told him, blushing.

"Was it a nice dream," Blood asked?

"I've had better ones with you and m-," I stopped my talking reminding myself I shouldn't say that.

"What a naughty girl," Blood cooed, he brought his lips to mine and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Hey I am not naughty," I protested.

"You sure about that," Blood spoke, and brought his arms to the back of my nightgown.

"Perv," I muttered.  
>He rolled his eyes and once again stole a quick kiss, before he arose from bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes like I usually did when I wake up. I knew that my hair was probably a tangled mess. Yet, somehow Blood's hair wasn't bad, just obviously slept in. But, as I flatted out my clothes, I felt something jingle around my neck. It was a necklace I guess, but I was not wearing one before.<p>

So I stood up and walked over to a mirror near the wardrobe to see what it was. My whole face blushed. What the hell! There were two things that set me off guard. First, my entire neck was black with hickeys (from the day before when Blood attacked me). Second, the necklace was a thick black choker that had PROPERTY OF BLOOD written on the front of it. My fist reaction was to take it off, but the stupid bastard somehow locked it.

"Blood," I moaned, struggling with the necklace.

"You like," Blood teased and hugged me from the behind.

"No I do not like, now get this thing off me," I growled.

"No it will stay on as long as your mine," Blood spoke.

"Everyone will be freaked out about it," I whined, tugging on the brace a little more.

"I think they will be more interested in the hickeys," Blood spoke, kissing my shoulder softly.

"Then I'm not going to show myself," I grumbled.

"Oh yes you are my love that is a part of your punishment," Blood replied.

I felt my face bloom a light red. "I thought my punishment was done," I growled.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Blood spoke.

I mumbled my usual word of hate towards him. "Blood get this thing of me now," I demanded.

"No," Blood replied, shrugging his shoulders and walking back to the dresser.

"What do you mean no, Blood this off me now," I shouted in frustration!

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Blood spoke.

"Your right I'm not in a good mood right now, I wonder why," I yelled!

Blood sighed," It is very hard to keep patience with you," He spoke.

I walked over to him and lightly slapped the side of his head. Last, time I slapped him was a mistake. But, this time I made sure to control my anger a little bit. His eyes looked at me with annoyance. If he didn't like me yelling at him then he could let me have my way for once. I took some deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Blood please I'll be good from now on," I spoke.

He smirked," My love that is not even possible," Blood spoke.

"What," I shouted!

"He-he you're so cute- he grabbed each of my cheek bones and brought my face up to his- you have a lot of bark but no bite," He spoke.

I blushed and wrestled my way out of his grasp, rubbing my taunted cheeks. One of his cocky eyebrows was raised, and his all time favorite crescent moon smirk spread across his face. I have some bite, I think.

I looked down at my feet, unable to make eye contact with him any longer. Instead I looked for a way to change my train of thought. My feet looked nice; they could use a little trim. I felt a hand softly grab my chin so I looked up again at Blood. He was still smirking, and still only in his boxers. I sighed and took a few steps toward him wanting him to touch me. Blood was irresistible and very sexy; it made it hard to think around him. Maybe that's why I always couldn't function properly around him? Those glassy blue eyes stared down at me in there sinister manner.

"Fine I'll let take the necklace off, but you still have to show your love marks," Blood spoke reaching behind my neck and unlocking the brace.

"But everyone one will think I'm a slut," I whined.

Not a lot of people walk around with their necks all bruised up. And I could only imagine the ones that do aren't thought of very well. Blood even thought I was a person who seduces people, he may still think that.

"If anyone doe's I'll kill them," Blood spoke.

"I'm not going to show myself," I spoke.

"Your very stubborn," Blood spoke with a sigh. He took the necklace off me and set it on the dresser then pulled me into him." But, what makes you think you have a choice," Blood asked?

"You're not the boss of me," I argued.

He seemed kind of mad by that statement and picked me up. I was shocked when he walked back over to the bed and threw me face down on it. Immediately I made my motion to get up but Blood pinned my back down with one of his knees. Surprisingly, Blood brought a hand to my but in a long hard spank. My reply was an "Ow". Under his grasp I struggled for dear life and I was gaining some great amount of space in the process. But, I forgot how much Blood held back when he attacks me and soon enough I was forced to remain still.

"Get off me," I yelled.

Another spank hit me at my protest causing my whole body to squeal. It didn't hurt so much, it was just extremely embarrassing. Blood had the dominant hand, always. I was served a couple more blows and then Blood stopped to talk.

"Alice you are my prisoner therefore I do control you," Blood growled.

I remained quiet, which is what I thought was a good choice. But, I didn't know what Blood wanted me to do was talk. He lifted up the back of my nightgown and struck harder this time. "OW," I yelled! He continued his attack.

"Say it Alice," Blood demanded.

"Say what," I yelled back at him, quivering at another spank.

"You know what," Blood whispered.

I whined at his word as I felt num and weak. "Blood stop it," I yelled!

"You do not control me, I control you," He spoke, this time leaving his hand to rest.

"Fine, you want me to say it I'll say it, what do you want me to say," I shouted in embarrassment.

"You know what to say Alice," Blood spoke softer this time.

I blushed, "Master Blood," I spoke, unsure if that was what he wanted me to say.

He chuckled and spanked me again. "What a good girl, you may continue," Blood spoke.

"Um please let me go Master Blood-spank- … I will listen to you… -spank- fine you control me, I must listen to your every command, you can do anything you want with me," I was yelling by the time I finished talking.

"Now that's what I wanted to here," Blood spoke.

He lifted himself off of me but still lingered over my body. My bust felt raw but not hurt. I rolled over so I was now not facing the sheets. I had not realized I had some small tears flowing from my eyes. Blood wiped them away gently with his thumb, and them kissed my cheek.

"I will try not to be so cruel," Blood spoke.

"Actually I kind of find it hot when you torture me," I spoke, blushing.

He grinned like always. "What a naughty girl," Blood spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since I spent a night with Blood in his room. As far as I know nobody knows and Blood and I. If we even are something? My neck was now back to its normal coloring. Elliot tired to talk with me about the hickeys, but I threatened to pull his ears. But, Elliot soon left on business trips I guess. That is also what I figured Blood to be away for. My days were filled with reading, sleeping, bathing and basically anything I could do to amuse myself. When the sun was out I went out on the balcony to be in the sun. I slept three times longer than I had ever before in my entire life. I ate food mildly, mostly because it was usually carrot dishes. Elliot said I could read the books in Blood's office, and so I did. Though I usually never read in there, it was to empty and dark.

My hair was extremely long, because I had not cut it since I came to Wonderland. So I asked the maids if they would cut it for me. Luckily, they were kind enough to do so. They cut off about a foot of my hair so it rested above my shoulders, and trimmed my bangs back to normal. After that I decided to just read in Blood's office, mostly because of the twins trying to play with me which usually involved knifes. I sat down on the couch and read a romantic novel. I found myself found of the romantic stuff now, for some delicate reason.

Probably, because I admitted that I did miss Blood. But, only a little bit. I would be lying if I said I didn't. Although, I refused to fall under the spell of want. I really do want him. Yet, I don't know where the two of us stand together. If I even want there to be an 'us'? In truth, Blood scares me. Every time he walks towards me, my heart skips a beat, my blood flows rapidly, and I feel fear and love all at once. However, there's a part of me that wants to run to him too truly be his, but if his arms didn't circle me when I did; I could die with pain.

Why did love have to be so painful, at least my love anyway? The fact is the feeling of love is too scary for me. I was buried in worry. The worry of saying or doing something wrong, that would have him running from my arms. The jigsaw puzzle of my heart is still being put together. He was still playing me piece by piece, waiting for the moment the right pieces could fit together. As I sat in the little couch in Blood's office, I read aloud a passage from the book I was reading that seemed to devour me into the words.

"_You passed by the sky of my eyes, like a foreigner in a new world, who just happened to be flying by, even though I tried to catch you, you slid by, from my arms, from my smile, from my curiosity, you gave me a look of shock that stung through me, and that sting turned into a wave of hurt that transformed into a deep black hole of broken hope and promises. No one had given me such a look. You left my sight leaving behind a shimmering trail of blistering wonder and my soul walked that trail so it could follow you wherever you roamed. The trail acted as a tether that was trying to pull us together. If I pulled I felt you respond. We continued to reflect our feeling towards each until I could not stand it any longer…._

I heard the thud of the office door closing and opening, and entered the room a figure so familiar it seemed to appear as if a shadow of a dream. Where I left off he continued with his melody of tone.

"_I could not stand the length of the trail any longer. The distance between you and me kept growing or just became more flat. I ran to keep up with you, but could never find you. Until I learned to play your game, was when I found a way to reach you. By touch, by smell, by sound, by taste, by staring I called to you. Soon you answered back and how ironic is it that I did not answer you back. I thought if I could keep you caged up you would have no choice but to always answer back. And if you ran, I would catch you. Always catch you. The tether that ties us together, the feeling that I admire is that we can never be separated because of this tether. No matter how far you run, how good you hide how smart you try…_

_You can run but I'll always catch you"._

"Blood," I whispered.

There he stood, the mafia boss, the Hatter, _Blood._ He was dresses in his usual white tailored suit, and the top Hatter hat. The jet black hair still shone in the light, it still looked silky and soft as I remembered. Those aqua eyes shimmered, they were half opened as he peered at me unknowingly. The flame on my face grew as he passed me; he walked to the coat hanger and settled his hat and coat on it. Then he placed his little golden cane on the desk that centered the room.

"I'm guessing you read this book," I assumed. Small talk was all I could think of. He was obviously not in a good mood.

"I wrote it," He replied, mildly. His words surprised me, but then I realized the book had a simply leather skin and some string to tie in the pages to the binding.

"It's very good, I like it a lot," I stated.

Suddenly, Blood slammed a hand down on his desk. The sound echoed in my ears. He really wasn't in a good mood, a foul mood. I started to sit up from the couch, so I could leave.

"I'll just leave then and put the book back, I'm sorry I read it, I shouldn't have came in here in the first place," I concluded, making the dash to exit.

"No, _stay_," Blood ordered, in a voice I did not dare to challenge.

I sat back down on the couch, nervous. He was going to strangle me like last time. He was going to yell at me about something. He was going to make me cry in some way. He didn't need to say or do anything to make me cry, I was already on the verge of tears.

"Alice," He affirmed, bringing a bare hand to my chin and lifting it up so are faces met.

I nod softly, happy to find his eyes were not filled with rage or anger, just pain. His lips were curved into a purse. He leaned over me, closing in around me.

"I'm not going to run any longer, so just catch me already," I spoke.

"Are you giving up or too scared to," Blood asked?

"I'm choosing you over the chase, I want you Blood, I missed you, I need you, I _love_ you," I murmured, tears flowing down my eyes.

Blood wiped them off with his thumbs, easily running them over my puffy coral cheeks. He slowly smiled as if to comfort me. Then he slide a hand behind my back, and one underneath my knees. He lifted me so I was lying down on the couch. I blushed as I felt his lips brush against my ear. I heard him murmur something about me being his prize.

"You've cut your hair," Blood mentioned, as he brought locks of it up to his cheek.

I entwined my arms around his shoulders, trying to put less space in between us. The passage was right I always feel so far away from him. But, here he was right in front of me. So, why not hold on? His eyes were glinted and tiresome. His body seemed to relax next to mine. The tension between us seemed to evaporate into mist, and soar away like a cloud. For a moment time just seemed to freeze. Nothing mattered except Blood.

Then I felt him close the gap with his lips against mine. He kissed me softly while I embraced the touch. My vision faded, as my heavy lids fell slowly. I brought a hand to his face and pulled him into me, wanting nothing but to feel even more of him. _If the devil had a face it would have a black mane, and sea-blue eyes…. But even a devil must love_

Blood was a cruel, selfish, cunning, evil, unruly, teasing, dangerous, hostile man. And by no means a true gentleman. I could feel no boundaries to what he is capable of. He has no feelings for the dead, and never will. Without the slightest flinch he can hail a gun and threaten people. He does not care. He is a killer. He is not an ideal husband, boyfriend, lover, or even a friend. There's a dangerous passion to him that cannot be explored. His motions cannot be predicted.

_But, I love him. _

I am addicted to him. His intense blue eyes; I can search for miles long. The deadly hypnotizing features of his. The way his lips could curve into the most brilliant grins. And it's flash of straight long white teeth with sharp human canines that gave him his wolf-like feature. The strong muscle that helps him use his power to the finest. I love the way he teases me, even though it annoys me. I'm lonely without his interest. I'm worried when he leaves. I'm curious about what he thinks about me, how he sees the world in his eyes.

_I love him, I love a devil, I cannot fight this devil, for I love this devil. And when there's a fight, I want to fight it together. To be by his side, to please him, to give him love, that's all I want. For him to love me back and let me be his. To let a devil have something that is his, for a devil to have some form of love. My love .I'm willing to give up my sister, my real world. There is nothing important about a world without him. My love for him over rides everything else. My sister would understand; she would want me to be with him. She would want me to be truly happy; even if it is in a devil's arms. At least the devil loves me. _

_Please let me be yours and only yours?_

Hi!** I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I was lazy. This chapter was more of the romantic confession I guess. I wanted it to be dramatic, than just a boring old 'I love you'. And I was going to a the full on SMUT but it didn't fit my direction in this chapter. The first SMUT chapter I want to do, I want it to be romantic, and I think this chapter builds it up better. By the way I'm going full story life-term here. Like, them having kids and stuff for an example. I think Blood will eventually let Alice have a little more freedom, basically the reason she's his prisoner is so he can have her all to himself. Now I'm still trying to think of a way to write him as over protective of Alice, but still holding his 'ego'. Even though I've already ruined it with the 'spanking' incident. Sorry about that by the way. My direction on that was manly just to show a sexy punishing Alice scene. It turned out kind of….. scary though. I'll have Alice pick up the pace, so she can appear more… sexy? Maybe, maybe not? Alright, I'll post early this time I promise. This chapter is short and I apologize for that too, next one I'll hit the 6,000-7,000 word scale, but the longer the chapter is the longer the wait so have patience with me! Also, if you ever want me to update and I haven't in a while, just send me a message or review saying to hurry the hell up. I know what it feels like to wait . Alright, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you! I hope you liked it ..!**


	4. Chapter 4

My Alice

Blood's P.O.V

As a passed Alice's room I couldn't help but be drawn in with suspicion when I heard Alice laughing although with another person. I listened against the door, curious of whom it was. The laughing continued until I only heard Alice laughing. She died down as well and the discussion begun.

"_Alice come on lets get out of here, before it's to late"?_

Two guards were passing me at that very moment, both stopping and bowing slightly when they saw me. I put a finger to my lips, to tell them to be quiet. They nodded and stood still, seeking to await my orders. I had to concentrate with all my hearing.

"_B-Boris I can't just leave," Alice spoke in a quiet tone._

I huffed soundlessly, _smart girl_.

"_But, I came here to rescue you, everyone misses you terribly," Boris responded._

"_Even if we escape, he'll find me again, and I can't do that to Blood I'll hurt him," Alice spoke._

"_Since when was it that you cared about Blood, in fact you hate his living guts, you told me so yourself, he made you cry, don't you want to be free and see the world," Boris persuaded. _

"_I know that," Alice whispered._

"_If he really cared about you then he would let you go, he just wants you all to himself," Boris plotted._

_To shay- _I thought.

"_You should leave," I heard her whisper._

"_Alice don't do this I miss you so much," Boris pleaded._

"_Boris… Boris…Boris! What are d-doing! Please stop- Boris," Alice cried out!_

Like, it was on cue my arm reached for the door knob and swung it open. A wave of anger unleashed inside of me when I saw Boris sprawled out on top of Alice, _kissing her. _My fist and teeth clenched as my body arched. I was _so_ going for the kill. Boris pulled off of Alice a little bit, but still remained on top of her. _This idiot has some guts, sneaking in and trying to steal my…my… my precious!_ I was going to rip his stupid cat ears and tail off. Then beat him to a bloody pulp. But, first I will beat him with my words.

"Hello kitty-cat," I growled, stalking closer to the repulsive scene.

I could now _feel _the hair on the back of my neck, and the pools of black swarming into my eyes. Alice's eyes were wide with fear, her swollen lips in a purse. On the other hand, Boris face looked furious and … _jealous._ I looked for words to speak, but couldn't find a way to take another step closer without launching at him. _Relax_. First, get him away from Alice. _Yes, that's definitely the reason._

"Boris let go your hurting me," Alice whined, trying to roll her shoulders away from his grip.

_That does it!_ "Guards take hold of this intruder," I ordered, in a loud yell.

The faceless guards charged at him, and yanked him off the bed. I smiled glad they were ruff on the scrawny boy. Instead I circled to the bed where Alice lay and held out my hand for her. _She would take it._ My beauty arose taking my hand, while I stared pupil deep into Boris's eyes. The guards held his chin up for me and made him stand on his knees.

"Well… well… well look what we have here, did you really think you were going to _steal_ her, that you would actually get away with it," I asked?

"Blood please don't hurt him," Alice begged, bringing both her arms to grip my bicep.

"Alice, _get away from him_," Boris hissed, struggling even more.

I turned my gaze from Alice to Boris, and chuckled. "Don't order _my_ dear Alice around," I responded.

"She isn't _yours_," Boris hissed.

I pierced daggers into that rotten cat. Alice was still gripping me softly. "Is she now," I spoke. I pulled Alice in front of me so her back was against my body, then I wrapped an arm around her waist and one in the valley of her breasts.

"Prove it filthy cat, I far as I can see, she is in my arms, not yours, in fact who's are you Alice," I grabbed her chin and tilted it over her shoulder so she was looking at me," Mine," then I swerved her vision towards the cat," Or his."

Alice flung her head back to look at me, sadness in her eyes. "Please let him go," She asked?

"I'm surprised shouldn't you be anger with him, he touched you against your will," I stated into her ear.

"LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK," Alice yells!

I chuckle. "But, its different you want me to touch you," I teased.

She blushed and looked away from me, I could feel the pounding in her heart, I could smell her arousal, I could sense her want. "You liked it, I'm the one that you love," I murmured.

"You don't even try and struggle against him," Boris spoke.

"That's because she wants me, not you, you are nothing more than a friend in her eyes, so stop talking like you have a piece of her heart," I explained.

"Blood, don't be so cruel… Boris I'm sorry but I can't leave, I wish to not be a prisoner, but I don't want to leave _Blood_… _I love him," _Alice spoke.

She looked at me with a shear smile, and a piece of sorry in her eyes. _Oh… _All I wanted to do was take her lips with mine, and charm her till worlds end. My anger was dying down, a new passion was brightening. But,_ you have to finish this first._

"So what will I do with _you, perhaps hang your head on the wall_," I insisted.

"Don't hurt him Blood," Alice growled softly, which was a noise from her I never heard before and _boy_ did I like it.

"He must be punished either way," I stated.

"Then I'll take his punishment, I did help him a little bit," Alice ventured.

"How noble of you, even when you already have a punishment coming your way, but I'll grant you double the punishment for even thinking, you could take his actions," I teased.

"But- Alice argues.

"Guards take him off the property and release him, Boris be thankful I let you off with a warning, oh and lock the door on the way out," I ordered.

And then they left leaving me with Alice.

"Thank you," She whispers.

Her hair is braided and off to the side, she wears a strapless nightgown. The coral coloring on her cheeks starts growing darker. I turn her so she's facing me; her eye's are soft and tired looking. _The time is coming, the time is right._

"You're tired my love lay down," I whispered in her ear, making sure to brush it several times with my lips.

"But, I haven't had my punishment yet," Alice mentions.

My eyes widen, I grin at her words. "You naughty girl, wanting me to touch you in inappropriate ways," I teased.

As expected she blushed and walked back over to her bed. "Could you blame me? You're the one going around claiming that I'm yours! And you don't even know it turns me on so bad," Alice spoke.

"_That _turns you on, I can do much better then that," I spoke, and to my pleasure she looked at me with a nervous stare.

Again I found myself stalking towards Alice and her bed, but with an entirely different motive in mind. I felt rather surprised when she lay down on the bed, looking up at me curiously. She didn't want to be chased, she wanted to be explored. This was a side I have never seen before. I climbed on top of her, caging her in.

"Blood can I ask you a question," Alice spoke.

"Of course darling," I purred.

"_When are you planning to make love with me_," Alice asked?

That question made my _jack in the box _spring. I could sense the desperation in her voice. The time is really coming, for me to make her into a woman.

"Do you want me too right now," I asked, bringing my hands to her sides?

She blushed," Of course not, it's just that… I _want you_ its really killing me."

"I won't make you wait much longer my love, but I should let you know to be nervous," I spoke.

"W-why should I be nervous," Alice asked?

"Because I plan on fucking you senseless," I whispered in her ear.

Alice shuttered under me, she brought a hand up to the side on my neck and pulled me down so I was inches away from her face. Slowly, are lips connected slowly both draping and sliding against each other lips. Then, I felt her tongue against my teeth, dying for an entrance. I let her in, and we both clashed are tongues together. Alice had one strong tongue; hers wrestle mine down and then explored my mouth. I let her have her fun, _for now._ Even though I deeply enjoying her kissing, which is starting to turn me on, the way she's dominating my mouth like this. She's egger. We kissed the rest of the night, and settled down to sleep once in a while. I've decided to seal the deal with her, to make her fully mine, I will do this step by step, but first comes first.

_Sex with Alice_

**Author's note: Well this was another short chapter. Bad author. But, I wanted to update before I go to London for two weeks, so ya. I did this chapter for practice and for fun, the idea just came to me and I wanted to write it. It's so friken hard for me to do Blood's P.O.V. I can so tell I'm better at Alice P.O.V. Okay well…. Next chapter if u can imagine is going to be pretty intense so watch out! It's either going to be in Alice P.O.V or narrator which I might do either okay well till next time! Review for me tell me what u think.**


	5. Update

Hello readers,

I'm sorry I have not updated in a while, as most of you know, I've been in London for vacation. Now, I'm back at home typing the next chapter! As for why it's taking so long, I'm making this chapter rather long. To ease you I'm about 7,000 words into my 13,000 words estimate. This chapter is inspired by The Phantom of the Opera, which I had the pleasure of seeing in London, any who vile, it's a musical opera. The reason why I'm making this chapter so long is because for one, I want too, second longer chapters is always what readers want, and third a dramatic leading to the 'finally'. So to give you an idea when it will be finished, I'm hoping before the end of July! I'm trying to make this chapter perfect for you so please I ask for your pationance. But, in the mean time if you wish it I can update a fun chapter if it is wanted. I put this chapter into 'Acts' to break down the chapter, here they are:

Act 1: Introduction –_finished _(1,000 words)

Act 2: Invitation-_finished _(1,000 words)

Act 3: Dance Lesson-_finished _(1,000 words)

Act 4: The Dress-_in process _(3,500 words)

Act 5: Masquerade (3,000 words)

Act 6: The Point of No Return (2,000-2,500 words)

Act 7: Finally (4,000-6,000 words)


	6. Masquerade

Hello readers, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write. But, my excuse is good this time. After all, it is the longest chapter I've ever written. It has more than 18,000 words and is 41 pages on Word. I don't know what I think of this chapter, so I'll just say I put a lot of hard work into it.

It is rather long; it may be a bad thing for a reader looking for a short chapter. But, if you're like me, there longer the chapter is the happier you are. Yes! This is the chapter were they make love! It's just at the end of the chapter! So if you just want to read that part, go ahead and skip down to wear it says 'Finale'. This chapter is inspired by The Phantom of the Opera.

Warning: Sex, violence, inappropriate language

Disclaimer: I don't own HNKNA or any of its characters. Or Phantom of the Opera. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade!<strong>

**The Music of the Night (Introduction)**

The emerald-eyed girl lay in the sea of satin sheets, mumbling to herself a tone. In the room lay the shadows of the furniture and the door; that remanded unmoving. Alice was calm, she thought in her bed of what a splendid night it was. Nothing looked dark to her; even the night sky had a light to it. Here, in this dark hour her feared emotions turned into light love and were shed away like a snake's skin. The cool air was settling, inviting. This night reminded Alice of something, something she would never forget. It reminded her of a black haired devil with sea-blue eyes. How this devil could make her forget everything dangerous and step into his dark globe of sensations. She dreamed of the soft melody of Blood's voice, opening her aura up to any thought that dared throw fears into her. Somehow Alice found her fears were turning into love, that she no longer faced fears against Blood. His nurturing was bringing down all her defenses, as he himself surrounded her with his own walls.

_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation…_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses…_

Alice didn't wish to grasp the fact that Blood was a blood-bathed man. _Blood_, he who kills with no regard without any regret like so many in this heartless country. _Heartless indeed, _then why did he have compassion for their love. It's his job killing people, like so many mafia's do. Yet, what if he kills to protect himself? Maybe if he doesn't kill, he can die. She wants to draw him out of his evil crusade, to give him some sanity not to _kill_ without regard. Their love was so wrong, and yet so right. Alice was going to have to give up the light, and live in the darkness of the untold Devil.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor…_

_Grasp it, sense it- tremulous and tender…._

_Turn your face away from the garnish light of day…_

_Turn your thoughts away from the cold, unfeeling light-_

_And listen to the music of the night_

She listened, and found something she never heard before. Pure silence, calmness, and the whispers of the trees, and there it was the white flag of surrender flowing deep in her dreams. Where no nightmare or Nightmare had to strength to peek! The pools of pearly tears are turned into laughter of love. There where the stars hung above and the cool light of the moon shone. Here, power could be seen! Love is heightened with each sensation, until it grows into diamonds. The velvety blood would rush to the muscles, and your soul would begin to soar. And you'll live, like you never lived before!

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes, and feel your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live as you never lived before…_

When his arms would circle around her, surrounding her with the darkness she loves. The way his voice would roll into her ear, how the blackest words of lust would taunt her. No matter how hard she fought he always found a way to close in around her. It never accorded to her till now that she let him! Then, when he was there all she could think about was him. How open her mind would be to him. Imagining the impossible to happened, she unleashed her darkest wishes. Knowing she couldn't win, that fighting him would only lead to him winning. What was in this darkness that she loved?

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you…_

_Feel it, hear it, closing in all around you..._

_Opened up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_

_In this darkness, you know you cannot fight-_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

Alice was in a world, she never knew before. Where every turn laid a whole new tale! In this story, a fair-maiden will have fallen for a dark-haired beauty. This life she knew before was gone and not returning. Of how she would have to learn to live with the forever faceless blood shed. But, yet in a way she longed to be with the forbidden fruit of her dreams; that made her heart skip a beat. Her fate could be seen. To surrender to the darkness, only then could she belong to the one she longed to be with. _Blood_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!_

_Let your soul_

_Take you where you long to be!_

_Only then can you belong to me…_

She started to float with her darkest dreams, the innocence of her heart started to fall into the world she knew before. Blood's sweet intoxication of power, so divine that dove into her heart and shocked through her veins. No longer did she wish to live without his touch, for eternity she would remain. How could she trust this man, the one that shared the looks of her unfaithful mistake? Yet, each sensation of him she faced with a splendid glory. When would her longing dream begin? Would she let her darkest side give in to his power?

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!_

_Touch me, trust me, and savor each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin! _

_Let your darker side give into the power of the music that I write-_

_The power of the music of the night..._

Alice was drifting of into her dream realm. Her breathing became soft. There was no fear, she was certain. What was left was excitement of this dimension! Blood alone had made Alice forget of all her fright. Yes, he was surly the one. For now all fear were forgotten, now was the time to sleep and listen to the night.

_You alone can make my song take flight-_

_Help me make the music of my life…_

Am I always to be your prisoner?

* * *

><p>The hour was late, and distance, with never ending silence from the two as they sat in his office. Blood was scratching through mounds of paperwork. Each violent scratch of the pen made Alice winch unpleasantly. This happened every time Alice was stationed in Blood's (lair) office. Alice was becoming uncomfortable in the frustrated aura of Blood. For some reason she felt disruptive, she always did. But, if she spoke Blood would probably be angered. So she sat in the bitter silence waiting until he would remind himself of her presence. Finally, the echoing drop of the pen and a long sigh made Alice look up from her book. Blood was restacking his papers and putting them back in his desk, his eyes darted up to hers. Once again she retreated back into her book, feeling Blood's eyes on her. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the shriek of the chair sliding back. And the soft sound of Blood slithering over to the couch followed. A white gloved hand came to her chin, caressing it with soft strokes of his thumb.<p>

"And how is my little dandelion," Blood purred.

Alice blushed '_the names he gives me'. _Despite the urge to tell him she wasn't a dandelion, she looked like it. With a strapless yellow dress that trailed only to the knees, and a white wide ribbon that covered waist to ribs, then tied into a butterfly bow. Her hazel hair was tied in the back with a peach ribbon. The intense yellow made her emerald eyes pop in the most innocent way. She was a sight of sunshine. But, she secretly liked the dress. When she twirled in it, it soared in yellow waves.

"I'm fine, thank you very much," She replied, and batted his silky covered hand away.

Blood tilted his head playfully; he slid down beside her, toying with her hair.

"So your work is done and now its time to bug me," Alice claimed.

"Bug you? Why I would never do that? I'm simply provoking you into blushing. Or perhaps it's bugging you that I'm not touching _enough_ of you," He teased.

"Don't be silly! And… and that's not true," Alice argued.

Both of his eyebrows rose like always when he was curious or to prove his point. A devious smirk spread on his enchanting face. Those striking eyes lighted and burned into her skin. Alice raised her chin up and glared at the pleased Hatter. _My, my, my stubborn child you are._ With every vein in her body she fought the urge to blush. She rose from her seat, to put the book she was reading back in the shelf. And stalking right behind her was Blood, he watched her every movement, his predator eyes chasing after her. Alice gulped when she felt his body slightly brush against her back, and then continued to flow right past her.

"This came for you today," Blood stated, holding out a letter that had already been opened.

Alice grasped the envelope and stared at Blood who was now leaning with his back against the shelf. He nodded to her urging her on. Then, she peeled the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Alice Liddell,_

_It is in my pleaser to inform you that the Queen herself has asked for you to be invited to her majesty's Masquerade dance on the fifth. The Queen hopes that you will attend._

_Sincerely,_

_E.P (Event planner) _

She reread the invitation a few times before the words finally sunk in. Why would Blood give her this invitation if he wouldn't let her attend? _Wait, he's allowing me too!_ A dance would have never sounded good to Alice before she had become a prisoner to the Hatter. Too see her friends, to be somewhere else then the Mansion.

"I can go," Alice assumed.

Blood nodded." On some conditions though," He mentioned.

"Like what," She replied.

"Well of course you still are a prisoner so there will be no leaving without me, and you are to promise me that I will have the last dance," Blood explained.

"I… I promise, but I can't go I don't have a proper dress or mask for the occasion," Alice stressed!

Blood brought his hand up to her cheek. "Let me take care of that my love."

She smiled softly at him, happily satisfied. They remained their, eye-locked both exploring each others eyes. Alice pursed her cherry lips, her brow wrinkled. His serious gave disappeared with a stern look of warning. The distance was closing in between them as they slowly leant down towards each other. Their gaze broke to examine each others lips, hers being a delectable treat, and his being a soft sinister raspberry. Alice let out a long sigh; the air was so heavy around her. Then, Blood drew her into his arms, wrapping them around her waist and back. Her eyes fluttered close as she too embraced him. At that moment Blood simply stared in wonder at her closed eyed face. He leant in and swept her lips into a hunger-filled kiss. The moment their lips touched, there was a spark that grew into fire works. They matched each others pace, both giving sweet kisses. There was no sexual want behind it, he was kissing her out of love and that was what had the greatest power over Alice. To be simply kissed by your love, was what she wanted. This gently side of him which she never really felt till now. It made her heart burst in agony; she could live every waking moment with this gentleness. Blood felt the softness of her lips react in mute with his. So this was what it was like when Alice kissed back? Again, they opened their eyes to stare at each other both surprised with the kiss. The moment boiled up to a point where Alice blushed. That smirk had slapped back on his face faster then you could say 'wonderland'.

* * *

><p>There was nothing more terrifying to Alice, then the fact that she couldn't dance and with the promise of dancing with Blood made the ordeal even worse. What if she stepped on his feet? Or even worse, <em>trip.<em> The dance before had been fun, it was easy to dance. Mostly, because it was only slow dancing. But, dancing with large groups and _Blood _she couldn't do. She was going to have to seek some help. And who better then a bored looking March Hare.

Elliot was sitting on the fountain edge in the mansion's courtyard. Today so far hadn't been a swell day for him. His boss, Blood, gave him mountains of paper work to finish. Then, with the annoying addition of checking on the twins too make sure they were at their posts. Dying of working, he was pleased with the short break. The grim night was at its midnight peak, and just when he decided to head back to work a flash of blue before his eyes. There walking toward him was Alice, Blood's prisoner, and the foreigner. She was wearing an ice-blue nightgown with blue flats for shoes.

"Alice, what are you doing out here this late at night," Elliot uttered.

"I couldn't sleep," She whispered, sitting right next to him.

The sound of the fountain water rushing was the only sound besides there breathing. Something about the night air had always made her feel so light and free. At night she could think freely without interruption. How it would heighten each sensation.

"So why can't you sleep," Elliot asked?

"I'm nervous about the Masquerade," Alice answered.

"What are you nervous about," Elliot asked?

"About dancing, I know nothing about it," She responded.

"Dancing is easy if you try, here let me show you," Elliot objected.

He stood and held his hand out to her, she took it willingly."Now you really only need to know the Masquerade waltz, the group dances are easy to follow, just follow my lead." Elliot moved behind her, placing his hand on her waist and one on her wrist. "The start of the dance will happen when the music starts to play, when it does I'm going to turn you out from me." Alice turned out from him with ease. "Then come back in, and twirl while you do." With a light twirl she spun back into him. "Drape your arms around my shoulders, and fall into me a little." She paid attention to each word he said and preformed the task. Elliot put his hand on her back to steady her. "Okay now your going to lean back all the way, trust me I have you." Then, with a bending stretch Alice did and Elliot held her perfectly. "Let your arms spread like wings when you're bending, well now I draw you back up to me and you embrace me." Alice blushed this dance was obviously meant for a romantic setting, she once again followed the instructions.

"Excellent, you're doing well; next you'll turn so your back is facing me." Alice was feeling most committable, and she had to admit it was fun. There was a strange feeling of Elliot that made him easy to follow. Another turn and she was in the position instructed. "Alice drape your arm backwards around my neck, then we take three steps forward, and one to the left, now we walk forward once again, but this time we circle as we do so."

"Then when we complete the circle you turn, but not away from me." "Alice I think you know this dance your performing the steps before I tell you them!"

"I know the dance, I never danced it with anyone," Alice mentioned, as they both a-lined their arms like in a tango.

They step forward a couple times, then rise on their tippy toes for the forth step, and continue turning with each other. From that point on it was just repeating the steps over and over again. Even Alice added a few twirls and bends. This was easy! Alice never felt more confident in her life time, and if this was fun the dance would be a blast.

"Thank you for teaching me, I really appreciate it," Alice spoke, as they continued the dance.

"Even though I taunt you something you already know," Elliot mentioned.

Alice laughed. "Still thank you!"

"May I ask that I have a dance reserved for me, if it's not too much," Elliot asked, dropping his ears a little bit.

"Of course Elliot, as long as it isn't the last," Alice responded.

"Let me guess, Blood," He assumed. Alice nodded, blushing at the motion.

Both of them were having a good time. They danced for a long time perfecting it the best they could. When Alice had to leap up in the air, with the assistance of Elliot, she soared being the small girl that she was. Why had she been nervous? This was like running; it came naturally once you knew how. Alice fears were flowing away, she now knew the dance, and the only thing left to conquer was dancing with Blood. Even to her horror she was excited for the masquerade.

She looked up to the stars on the black night sky, it was a beautiful night. Night had come to be her favorite; every thing was more exciting in the dark. Her gaze turned to the faint light coming from some of the mansions windows. Then while scanning the horizon she saw a dark figure watching from a window. She meets it with her eyes, and sees a flash of bright blue eyes before it turned away from the window. Alice gulped; she knew those eyes from a thousand miles. _Blood_. Surly, he wasn't jealous or upset after all they were only dancing. Yet, Blood was unpredictable as the weather.

The dancing didn't bother him a wink, he'd heard before from Elliot how she did not know how to dance. Fine, she seeked help, wonderful. No, it was the way he was looking at her. Elliot had a strange flushing face and seemed to sigh at every touch Alice would give him. Who could blame him, she was the foreigner after all. Blood would let it slip for now…

_Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you…_

* * *

><p>Alice slept peacefully and dreamt of fields filled with soft roses. A strange dream indeed, but not if your lying on plush bedding. The day was now bright and light was seeping through the curtained window. Birds sang their pleasant tune outside her window seal. There was a rapping on the door that made Alice groan as it drove her from sleep. Splendid as the day was, all she wanted to do was rest. Somehow a thought came to her mind, today was the day! Today was the day of the masquerade!<p>

How could she have forgotten! Oh, no she still did not have a dress. Didn't Blood say he would take care of it, surly he had to! Then, where was the dress! Alice calmed herself and boiled up words. "Yes, what is it?" The knob on the door started to turn, she forgot to lock it. But, as she rose from bed to see who the intruder was, a maid barged in.

"Get up, get up! Right now! Oh, dear we're running late! Get up, little prisoner! I mean! Master's prize… possession! Oh, what ever you are little lady! Get up, get up!" The maid was a small fairly chubby woman, who had her hair in a bun, of course Alice couldn't tell her expression, and she had none. The faceless brunt flung the curtains open, reviling the bright new day. It blinded Alice for a moment.

"I'm up! What is this all about," Alice asked? She pulled on her lace white robe and tied it fast around her waist. The maid wouldn't keep still, she paced rapidly around the room, picking up towels and laundry a long the way.

"We need to hurry! Get in here girls! Hurry up you little rats! The bed needs to be made! Prisoner's breakfast and tea is to be brought! The bath is to be drawn!" The maid paid no attention to Alice as she stressed all over the room. Then came racing in were six more maids. These maids were all younger looking, and had the same bun hair, with their black and white uniforms. Two of them went to make the bed, two of them went into the bathroom, one carried a tray of food, and the last had a black case.

Alice found herself being pushed too the little tea table she had in her room. There she started eating her breakfast, while she watched the commotion of the rushing maids all about her room."Please can someone tell me what is going on," Alice shouted!

A maid came to her side and patted her head, and out came a shrill voice. "We have to prepare you for tonight's dance ma'am," The maid answered.

"We have to the whole day? What is there to prepare me for," Alice asked?

"Well you need to bath, we need to clear off all your blemishes, any dirt must go away, then there's make up, I think a pedicure is in need, even a manicure to add, and your hair must be curled to perfection, your skin must be glowing, your jewelry must be dressed, and… there's the dress."

"Are you high," Alice growled.

All the maids gasped, and circled around Alice, her breakfast had now disappeared, and stationed in front of her was the black case. "The dress," The maids all ranted.

"Wait a moment! Why are you doing this," Alice emphasized!

"We're just following Master Blood's orders," One of the maids spoke.

Alice blushed. "To much of an order for my taste, I can get ready by myself."

"He also instructed, you didn't not have a choice, _for she is my prisoner she does not get a say,_ is an exact quote," What appeared to be the head maid and the one who woke Alice up answered.

"Open the case," They all shouted, crowding in all around Alice.

Alice sighed, she looked at the awaiting case, it was velvety black and had a braze lock on it. Her heart quickened as she lifted the lip off, her sight was a bundle of snowy white. The maids cooed at the sight of the sparkle snow like white. Never taking her eyes off the sight, Alice slid out of her chair and carefully began to remove the dress from its case. The dress was absolutely the most beautiful clothing Alice had even seen.

The skirt was a blanket of snow with sparkling light coming from each fold. It looked like fluff the skirt, like angels wings. The fabric was soft and cool, with the millions of sparkles nested in the folds. She gasped, when she looked closer at the shining beads, _diamonds_. They had to be, no crystal could be that fine cut. Above the skirt was the torso that was just as marvelous. Its snowy color matched the skirt, with the lines and swirls of diamonds, the fine silk for its skin. Then, the straps hung long on the biceps reviling all the shoulders.

"No, no I can't wear this it's to beautiful for me," Alice commented.

"You are, and you'll will, master will be offended if you don't," The head maid spoke.

"But I-

"No 'buts', now your bath is ready time to get you clean," The head maid hissed. The maid grabbed Alice by the wrist and dragged her to the bathroom, leaving behind the Cinderella gown.

In the steamy bathroom Alice found a filled bath, and three maids helping undress her. Alice became flushed as she was wisped off into the hot water. Before she knew it maids were dropping cups of water on her hair. Alice gagged she felt like she was being drowned, an unpleasant feeling that made her slap the maids away. And yet they only held her down more continuing washed her harshly.

"Wait I'm reading master's wishes once more," A maid shouted, over the whining of Alice.

_She is to be treated with respect; Alice is as fragile as glass. Softly and gently are the only ways you can touch her. If she dares shed one tear- I will have all your heads! Remember, she is mine. And since she is it would be wise to make sure she is properly cared for. Answer her every wish that does not break any of my instructions. She is to be addressed not a prisoner, but as my lover._

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry B…blood's lover," A maid groveled.

"We all apologize for our rude behavior, please forgive us," The head maid returned, her lips were in the most regretful smile.

"You're forgiven but may I ask I take my bath alone," Alice pleaded.

"I'm sorry no can do, master's orders," A maid responded.

"What," Alice shouted, blushing furiously. _Did he not want me to bath a lone?_

_Alice may wish to bath alone. If she does tell her no, she's to be cleansed like never before. Make sure her muscles are massaged, it would help her stubbornness float away to make the task at hand an ease. _

"Would you like some bath salts then," Another maid asked?

"No! Nothing with any scent," The head maid snapped!

_No perfumes or scents should be used on my Alice. Her natural scent is far _too_ splendid to cover up._

Alice repeatedly slapped her palm to her forehead, just perfect; she knew he was embarrassing her on purpose. The bathing continued, this time more relaxing than ever. Soon her mind went and she found her body being softly brushed. Once, she was cleansed and her hair was tangle free the maids began to work on her hair. They put her hair in thousands curls, and braided roses into her hair. Alice had no idea how she looked, she was kept from the mirror all day. The make-up was better than Alice had imagined simply lipstick and blush.

When the dress was fitted on her, she was sat down once again on her vanity chair. The maids brought her a shoebox which she gladly opened. There in the box was a pair of high heels, with rose designs on them and diamonds on the toe point. She slipped them on, they fitted perfectly. Then, her white lace gloves came next. Alice took a long breath and turned to face the mirror.

For once in her life, her reflection did not seem to be the person she was. What laid in the reflection was an angel, not Alice. Her skin creamy, glowing in the light like the diamonds on the dress sparkled. Every inch of visible skin looked delectable and smooth. Those green piercing eyes were glistening under the lights, and the flutter of curly lashes repeated every few seconds. Blush lightly shaded her cheeks, causing an enchanting affect. Her lips were a cherry shade, looking as beautiful as the sunset. As for her hair, it seemed to go on forever. With wild yet tamed curls holding freely around her head and in those curls roses were imbedded. The bright red color of the roses matched her hazel hair with a pop. Where had those sculpted shoulders come from. With the rich, seductive showing of her collarbone a ridged line that moved every time she swallowed. Her shoulders being like the curves of wings, the way they maneuvered naturally. Below lay her raised bosom, two soft curvy mounds that were cut off by the torso of the dress. Alice never realized how slender she really was, her sides being narrow and slender. The skirt appeared as a blanket of sparkling snow that flowed all the way down to the floor. She took a deep breath and flashed a cheerful smile at her image as if to prove her beauty even more. Then, Alice placed her mask to the sculpture that was her face. The mask was a pearly shine, reflecting like a mirror, the edges were bordered with lace and tiny little roses. How come all the roses were real?

Alice walked her way out of the room, down the hall, down several flights of stairs, and finally she came to the largest staircase that led to the main entrance of the mansion. But, Alice caught a glimpse figure with the shade of red waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Her heart started to raze as the spectacle appeared to be watching. With each step of the stairs she took her dress would follow. In mink the dress and Alice acted as one, both moving with each other at every motion. Soon, becoming closer Alice knew it was Blood for certain. Raven black hair shined under the lights and ended with the uneven edges. A white mask covered from his upper lip too his high forehead. In the holes for the eyes in his mask, reviled dark eye shadow that coated all around his eyes leaving only crystal blue in a black lake. The suit was a vibrant bloody red, as if Blood could get even bloodier than this. Around the back of his neck was a high collar and the dip from his neck revealing a black shirt. The red coat had a V starting from the collarbone and down about six inches. From there on were four rows of two red buttons traveling down to mid waist where the coat cut off. The coat continued on from the chest draping down his sides, like an upside down V. It only continued till below his knees. Of course, the coat was long sleeved and the embroidered cuffs were folded back. The pants were simply red, and were secured by a black belt. On his right shoulder a cape draped and flowed behind him. And to suit it all off black boots, then black leather gloves for his hands.

He held out his hand for her as she was now steps away from him. Gently, her fingers laid into his hand and being still a few steps above him she looked down into those now crystal blue eyes. With the brush of his lips on her hand, Alice's heart began to race.

"Blood," She whispered.

"Have I done better than the clockmaker," Blood spoke, kissing her hand once again.

"Oh Blood, it's beautiful," She sang, looking into those dark eyes.

She was pulled down into him, his hands clutching at her waist.

"Perhaps your wedding dress Alice," Blood purred.

The heat rose to Alice's face creating an added natural blush to her face. Alice felt his hand stroking up and down her back as they fiddled with the strings tying the dress together. Gently, he pulled her hair back and retrieved something from his pocket. Adding a finale touch he clipped a necklace around her neck. Similar with her emerald eyes the pendant was green and in the shape of a heart. It was fairly large for a diamond, being the size of a quarter.

"There now your perfect my beauty," Blood expressed.

"Blood, this is all too much for me, it must be extremely expensive," She babbled.

"I'm filthy rich my love and most of it goes to waste, so why not spoil you with goods, aren't you grateful," Blood replied.

"I am, I love everything thank you, but I'm not beautiful enough for this," She thanked.

Blood eyes went shocked; he pulled her back and looked her straight in the eyes. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, no jewel compares to you."

Stunned Alice stayed eye locked with him, hoping that her blushing wasn't growing. No words were more hypnotizing as Blood's they made her warm and dizzy in the good way. The dress sparkled marvelously under the lights. Alice was a walking jewel with the thousands of diamonds shimmering against her. A grin formed upon his face, tonight he would share her only then to show she truly belonged to him. Now they were level with each other, with Alice not on the steps any more. She couldn't find her gaze to break away from Blood's eyes. There was a shine to them that she never saw before.

"How am I to ever repay," Alice mumbled, her hands rested on his chest.

"I have ideas in mind," He answered, lowering his forehead to hers.

Alice sighed, she breathed in his masculine smell of rich air. He scanned the creamy skin of her exposed neck and shoulders. There the pendant hung, shining waves passing over it. With the notice of his gaze Alice leant her head a little back leaving him a hint of recognition. Blood's tongue came soaring across his lips in interest. He leant down and placed a small peck on the side of her neck. However that was not enough for Blood as he placed a fury of quick kisses all over her throat and up to her lips. She kissed back eagerly finally being granted the contact she wanted in the first place. In the first moment their lips met they were locked together. Blood moved fast wanting to feel as much of her that he could; his blood began to race as Alice felt limp. She maintained to stay upright against Blood; the kisses were sending an electrical shot of pleasure through her.

"We should be leaving," Blood whispered, drawing Alice out of the touches.

Her lips pursed in anger, she bowed her head a little down in a pout as if to say 'no'. Of course, Blood smirked and with a laugh he brought her against him, so close that they could both feel every part of each other. "Or if you want to continue, I might just have to drag you upstairs to my bedroom," Blood threatened. Right away Alice blushed, and pushed away from him. In addition she flicked his forehead with her fingers, leaving Blood stunned at the unexpected contact.

Blood laughed." What was that for," He asked?

"For your inappropriate comments, and for your ridiculous orders, _Blood's lover_, god sometimes I could just strangle you," Alice ranted!

Again Blood laughed," I only speak the truth, you are my lover _Alice_."

Those emerald eyes rolled themselves on cue. Blood held out his elbow for her to take, not that she had a choice in the matter. Next they walked out of the mansion and down the cobble stone road a quarter of a mile long. The two walked in silence, Blood not being able to take his eyes of Alice, and Alice trying not to blush. Tonight was a perfect night for the ball; it was cool and not windy. In the sky above millions of stars shined, more dazzling than ever. Alice felt nervous about how her friends would react if they saw her. "Hey Alice is it true that you were held prisoner?" She defiantly didn't want that to happen. Maybe she could pretend to be someone else; she did look different with the mask on. If she would just lay low maybe no one would even recognize her. Yet, at the same time she was dying to talk to them. Sometimes she couldn't stand but be angry with Blood; after all he kept her as his prisoner. But, she wasn't about to bring the topic up especially since she wanted to go to the dance.

Behind them three voices chanted 'wait for us' causing Blood to groan. Hadn't they had enough of bugging Blood? No, anytime they could be annoying they would. The Twins always had a comment for every single little thing, and Elliot was too stupid to not ignore them. A headache began to form in his temple. Deep down a hostile growl sprouted from his throat and out his mouth. From the side of his eye he saw Alice looking back waiting for the callers to reach them. He sighed, and stopped to a halt causing Alice to bump into him.

"Alright we hear you maggots," Blood hissed to himself.

She returned a puzzled glance at Blood, why was he so upset? Elliot and The Twins caught up all looking quite excited. They were curious of the white angelic dress sparkling in the night. The Twins had white tuxedos on and red/blue masks on. On the other hand, Elliot wore an orange suit with a black/white mask that covered the whole face. All of the suits were obviously costumes in a fun nature, unlike Alice and Blood who were dressed to kill and with a romantic mixture of a devil and an angel.

"Alice is that you, you look beautiful," Dee spoke

" Our nee-san looks like an angel," Dum mentioned.

Alice blushed furiously, why was this so embarrassing? Oh yes, because two boys were telling her she was _beautiful._" T…thank you," Alice stuttered. The Twins grinned both rushing over to Alice and hugged her.

"Hey why does boss look so bloody," Dum questioned?

"Do you like his outfit Alice, you probably don't since you don't like blood," Dee assumed.

"No! I think he looks- She blushed more as he grinned- um… healthy," Alice responded.

'_What am I? A doctor!' Alice thought ._Blood smirked knowing she was being driven into further embarrassment. Trying to distract herself from the Hatter's stare she paid attention to the stilled Elliot who just stood there wide-eyed at Alice. His gut churned, never in his life had he seen a woman look so beautiful, it was like an angel without the wings. Although, with the addition of her fierce green eyes from her mask gave her an enchanting look. Then he looked away blushing when she noticed his stare, and too his horror so did Blood. On purpose Blood was ignoring Elliot, the mafia boss loathed the way Alice never noticed the rabbit's affection.

"Alice come we must be there before the doors close," Blood ordered, holding out his elbow once again. With no hesitation she took it, the feel of the silky red fabric was amusing.

The two walked on down the fire lighted road with the Twins and Elliot right on their heels. Blood wished to pull Alice close, to hide her from people's stares, but no he wouldn't do that not _yet_ anyways. Soon they drew near the gates where two large objects waited. There Alice could see horses bobbing their heads and stamping their hoofs sharply. The objects began to shape more and appeared to be two black carriages with copper wheels.

"We're not walking there," Alice assumed.

"_Walking_ Alice what made you think that, and in that dress, in these clothes," Blood replied.

"Well I walked to the last dance," Alice spoke, blushing in regret.

Earning a laugh from the Hatter, Blood patted her head. As they drew closer Alice began to wonder why there were two carriages, certainly big ones like these could hold five humans. Then the answer became clear she was riding with Blood alone. Surly, he would not try anything but Alice always felt like he would. He walked her up to one of the carriages and opened the door for her. Alice craned her head to see the beauty of the gray spotted horses in front of the carriage, and the silent figure sitting at the front to drive the coach.

"We want to ride with Alice," The Twins cried!

"Only I will ride with her you little brats, now scram before I decided to put you in the dungeon," Blood hissed.

Alice shivered; if there was a dungeon below the mansion she would surely be creped at night. The Twins walked off with their heads down cast. She mumbled a 'sorry' to them and climbed into the carriage. Inside the walls were violet cushions and gold curtains hung above the windows. The ceiling was a painted picture of the sky, with puffy white clouds. Blood climbed in as well closing the door behind him, he sat across from Alice. The carriage jolted and began to move, the cluttering from the horses hoofs being. He shut the curtains, drawing them for privacy. Again their eyes locked both scanning each other in glances.

Blood felt the dying need to touch her, to caress her soft skin, to devour her innocence. His stomach churned, yearning for her. The black leather covered hands stretched trying to reach and scan untouched territory. He had to contain his composure, for he was on the edge of control. It pained him resisting her, when he knew he could have taken her before. In his eyes Alice could see an emotional storm brewing, like he was dealing with some pain he couldn't fight.

"Blood- she found he made no sign of movement- _my love_, are you alright," Alice asked in worry, placing a hand on his knee and on his neck.

Blood trance was broken. "Did you just call me _your love_"?

Alice nodded, realized that she did call him that. Some of his control was coming back, and yet he felt his body grow hipper at her caring words. He needed even more control if he was going to see Alice with other men tonight.

"Alice I'm sorry that I insulted you with precautions about you seducing all men, the truth is it's the other way around _their_ after you," Blood spoke holding her hand to his neck. He didn't know why the topic spilled from his mouth; in truth he needed a distraction. It annoyed him how some voice inside his head told him to not _touch_ her. Never did he hold back the urge too; she was his to touch, wherever and whenever.

"Blood are you sure your alright, you're really warm," She asked, still concerned?

One of her hands rubbed his knees softly, and then the other felt his temple with her palm. He felt the squeeze on his knee a teasing touch that was provoking him. Something inside of him _needed_ to touch her. Blood hated being the vullnabral one, he ate and drank dominance, it what's makes Alice so nervous. Suddenly, he grasped her wrists and pushed them back to her sides. He stood and leaned over so he was against her. Alice let out a panicked gasp when he straddled her, one knee on each side of her lap. Then, he smashed his lips to hers in a longing desperate kiss. She could feel his dying need of lust branding her soft tender lips. In response she kissed back, but unable to match his desperate pace. Blood pried her mouth open and explored the wet warm cave, enjoying the battle of her tongue wrestling him away. She left out a desperate cry for air, to her luck she was granted it. Both their vigorous panting filled the air with heat. Blood's eyes were buried in lust and wide with excitement. The carriage came to a fast halt causing Blood to come crashing against Alice. Yet, Blood was right away possessed by the close contact and stayed unmoving.

"We're here, Blood please you can't continue this, _here_," Alice begged, trying to pry him off by the sides.

With a few deep breaths Blood pulled away, he sat next to her and whispered in her ear '_you are lucky I don't just tear your dress off right now Alice, when were behind real close doors Alice, you better be prepared'. _Alice blushed, her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p><em>Masquerade!<em>

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade!_

_Hid your face_

_So the world will_

_Never find you! _

They walked up to the castle doors, which were in the shapes of hearts. Light came from the door and the chatter of people. A rich smell hit Alice almost a sweet mixture of flowers and champagne. She grew nervous as they headed to the doors; an entrance was always intimidating especially in this angel dress. The first glimpses of figures wearing masks, settled her a little bit. No one had to know it was her, except of course Blood, Elliot, and The Twins. Maybe it could be fun pretending to be someone she wasn't. Her heart was still racing from Blood's kisses. Seriously, this man was going to be the death of her if her heart would continue to beat any faster. Still hooked in his elbow Alice walked on through the heart-shaped doors.

Immediately they entered into the ballroom where a cloud of masked people wandered. Some had on masked that covered their whole face, some only half the face, and a few with just stick that had a mask attached to it. The sea of voices roamed everywhere, laughs and greetings followed into her ears. She hear the fast pace of the violins playing, along with all kinds of other instruments. It was hard to recognize anyone with all the masked identities, not that most people had them. Butterflies launched in her stomach, dances like these weren't really her style. She felt Blood stroke her back calmingly.

"Have a good time tonight my love, I'll be watching you so don't try any funny business, and remember I have the last dance," Blood whispered in her ear, before removing his arm and slipping away from her sight.

Alice defiantly was now freaking out, what would she do all night at the dance? With a few breaths she found the courage to step through the entrance and into the room. Yet, the moment she stepped in she found many eyes on her. The strangers were dazzled by the sparkling diamonds trailing everywhere on the dress. Who was this new girl? She must be rich? She looks beautiful? The most enchanting girl at masquerade!

Close to the parchments table stood two men, Ace and Julius. Both were consuming small glasses of wine and not really socializing in that very moment. Ace was drawn back into attention when he saw a glimpse of sparkles. Everyone she passed stared at her in amazement. He tried to detect this enchanting masked girl, and somehow he felt he knew her. Ace brightened in excitement when she strode to the bar and asked the keeper for a drink.

Her mind was bubbling; she was on the verge of losing her cool. Not that she had very much cool, but all the attention from strangers made her nervous. Something also made her feel like Blood was watching her, a feeling that always made her extremely nervous. Alice sighed, she needed relief, she needed a distraction, and she also needed an adjustment on her attitude. So taking a brave step, she asked for a small glass of wine. 'I'll only drink half of it, I need something to calm me down' Alice thought.

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around-_

_There's another_

_Mask behind you!_

Now Ace was turning definitely suspicious. No faceless girl would ever be that rich to afford that gown. Then, her hair color was the same as Alice's. Of course, it couldn't be her, Alice _never_ drank wine. So there was no option but to find out, Ace quietly slipped away from Julius and made his way over to Alice. The closer he approached the more he saw she had eyes. _It had to be Alice._

_Flash of mauve_

_Splash of puce_

_Fool and King_

_Ghoul and goose_

_Green and Black_

_Trace of rouge_

_Face of beast_

_Faces_

Once she was kindly handed the glass and thanked the bar tender, she took a rather quick turn. Only to ram into a black clothed chest. Feeling like an idiot she took a few steps and stopped when her back was against the counter. "My apologies'," Alice ranted, brushing her dress to clear any ruffles. Then, her gaze looked up to see a dark figure. He had on a glossy black tux and a plain white mask. But, Alice noticed the crimson red eyes and the bronzy brown hair. The man wore a pleased grin with a tilted head in curiosity.

"All is forgiven _Alice_," Ace spoke taking a step closer.

"_Ace_," She nearly whispered.

"Well I was wondering when you would wonder out of your hiding space," He joked, taking another sip of the dark liquid.

"Yep here I am the masked foreigner," She concluded, she herself took a swish of her wine also.

Ace grinned wider. "So how is it being the prisoner of the Hatter"?

"Wonderful," Alice growled.

_Take your turn_

_Take a ride_

_On a merry- go- round_

_In an inhuman race_

"Alice would you care to dance," He asked, looking into those enchanting green eyes.

For a moment she weighed her options. Ace did look quite handsome in his glossy get up. It would by her time, she might even have fun, but still he was a scary murder who had killed in front of her. Yet, he was just the same as Blood in that pacific way. In the back round she heard the sharp beat of the violin racing to the music. Alice gazed around her for a second, taking in the sheer madness of all the conversations and action of the dance. People danced, some chatted, and most just roamed around laughing. Above was the glimmering chandelier, with thousands of crystals reflecting off into the whole place. While scanning around her she caught sight off a familiar figure. The navy haired spectacle stared right at her, arms crossed, legs stiff as trees, and he wore the most worried expression she ever seen. She turned her attention back to Ace, unable to look back at Julius, unable to confront Julius.

"I would love to," Alice responded, looking brightly at Ace, trying to make herself convincible.

He grinned in triumph and held out his hand for her to take. Gladly, she took the offering and followed him onto the floor where everyone else was dancing.

_Eye of gold.  
>Thigh of blue.<br>True is false.  
>Who is who?<br>Curl of lip.  
>Swirl of gown.<br>Ace of hearts.  
>Face of clown.<br>Faces.  
>Drink it in<br>Drink it up  
>'til you drown in the light.<br>In the sound._

The bright light made her eyes weak, everything was so bright. Then, she found herself turned face to face with Ace in the necessary position to dance. With his face so close she saw that his eyes had two different shades of red, which blended into a striking scene. For some reason those eyes seemed deeply amazed; his lips were in a small curve amused. His hands rested on her hips gently with caution, as if he was waiting for her to object. Yet, Alice wrapped her pearl gloved hands around his high neck. It was a struggle to have her arms so high, Ace was very tall.

_Masquerade!  
>Grinning yellows,<br>spinning reds.  
>Masquerade!<br>Take your fill -  
>let the spectacle<br>astound you!_

With a heavy sigh Alice lifted her body to seem more moveable and waited for the first step. Ace stepped forward, and she stepped backwards, and then they turned, spinning a few times. A smile spread on her face this was fun and easy. Why had she ever been nervous? It was simple, step forward, step back, turn, spin, step forward, step back, twirl, and lift. The lift was her favorite part, with the tightened grip on her hips, she jumped up and the extra boost from Ace rose above his head. A laugh sprouted from her mouth that always felt like flying. Dancing was fun she realized. You could be free and move to the pace of the music. You were at a close but safe distance with a man. Just remember to avoid stabbing on the feet.

_Masquerade!  
>Burning glances,<br>turning heads.  
>Masquerade!<br>Stop and stare  
>at the sea of smiles<br>around you!_

Alice looked up to find that Ace still had that amazed composure with his expression. In frustration she bit her bottom lip, warning shivers traveled down her spine. It had a deeper meaning to it, one that made her aware of it. Once the music started to slow and they were now just swaying back and forth, Alice grew curious.

"Ace why are you looking at me like that," She questioned?

"Because you are the most beautiful girl at this masquerade, and its mesmerizing," Ace flattered.

She smirked, "Well that's nice to know."

_Masquerade!  
>Seething shadows<br>breathing lies.  
>Masquerade!<br>You can fool  
>any friend who<br>ever knew you!_

Deep inside Alice knew she was embracing an insane killer, a crazy murder, who doesn't care for life. It pained her how he was just the same as Blood, that it was there the bloodshed. But, she loved Blood and the love made her mind block that feeling away, the memories, everything bad, love locked it begin steel doors and made her put belief in the good things. After all Blood had not hurt Boris, under her wish, she saw that he had understood her wish. Just thinking about Blood made her want to dance with him. Why did it have to be only the last dance? Why couldn't they just spend the whole night together, in each other's arms?

_Masquerade!  
>Leering satyrs,<br>peering eyes.  
>Masquerade!<br>Run and hide -  
>but a face will<br>still pursue you_

When the music came to an end, Alice detached herself from Ace, once again standing in front of him. "It was nice dancing with you, even if you are Ace," She commented. He grinned, his caramel skin smooth and rich. As if to respond, Ace took her left hand and gave it a small kiss. Heat rushed to her cheeks, her rosy complexion appearing once again.

"I hope that you won't be a prisoner forever," He proclaimed.

"Me too," Alice agreed.

They parted from each other, both going their own way to explore the dance even more. Again everywhere she passed there were 'coos' of wonder. Several times she was confronted by both men and woman about her dress, and how beautiful she looked. With every compliment Alice confidence grew stronger. She realized there was no one who would doubt her beauty, so her nervousness was washing away. Carrying herself everywhere with a new pride and confidence, she felt important. Not just because she is a foreigner, or beautiful, or appearing rich, it was because this dress was a gift from Blood. She was Blood's lover, and until now that hadn't meant much to her. No one would dare cross her, a lover of a dangerous powerful rich mafia boss. The only thing she needed to be nervous about was Blood and his actions.

So with that she decided it was time to search for her friends, which she hadn't seen in a long time. Strangely, enough it was easy seeking information where they might be. Apparently, role holders aren't hard to miss. A few faceless dance dwellers pointed out, Boris and Mary by the balcony. With a thank you, she headed to them eager to see her friends.

Heading there was the most mystical creature Boris had ever seen. For a second he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Gracefully she walked towards them, playfully swaying as she walked and smiling. The creature reminded Boris of a magical unicorn, with her porcelain skin and silky white torso, but then everything else was angelic. Boris nudged Mary in the stomach, drawing him out of his babbling to take notice of the angel walking toward them.

"Am I dead," Mary muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Alice," Boris whispered.

"Long time no see," Alice announced, now a fair distance in front of them.

"Wow, you look um… great… that dress is amazing," Mary stuttered, scratching his forehead.

Alice giggled at his embarrassment. "It's a little to show and tell for my taste yet again I didn't pick it out, anyways you two look great."

Mary hair was braided as always, and he wore a golden suit with golden ram horns on the side of his head. On the other hand, Boris real cat ears and tail were still there, he wore a black jacket and black pants with knee high black boots, a fish net shirt underneath, and with his signature plush scarf. Boris stared at her without a blink; he was lost in thought of her. She shone no sign of being aware of their past meeting with each other.

"So…," Alice murmured.

"How have you been with…you know being…," Mary asked?

"I'm good, actually I'm quite spoiled," She replied.

The tension was now unbearable as Boris face was stricken with a feared expression. Alice met his eyes with worry, he looked pained. Now all her attention was pulled towards Boris, deeply worried. Feeling the tension between the two, Mary thought best to leave them.

"Well I'm thirsty so I'm going to go retrieve a drink, it was nice talking to you Alice," Mary enclosed, walking away scratching the back of his head.

When Mary left all there was, was silence. Alice lips pursed, a hand reaching to grip Boris's arm. She felt horrible that Boris had been man handled by Blood's henchmen, and that she had hurt his feelings.

"Aren't you mad at me," Boris asked, quietly?

"No not at all," She responded, shaking her head.

"But I kissed you by force, how can you not be upset with me," He questioned?

"Well I think you had enough punishment from Blood, I'm so sorry Boris, I should have told you to leave from the being, but I missed you so much I wasn't thinking, I put your life at risk, can you ever forgive me," Alice explained, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

Boris was puzzled, but then sadly smiled wiping her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry please, I forgive you, I should have known better myself," He returned.

She rubbed her tear stained eyes, trying to smile but couldn't. "Can we still be friends," Alice asked?

"Of course," Boris answered, smiling happily.

There conversation was broken by a fellow role holder. "Excuse me," Elliot began. He tapped on her shoulder with the lightest touch his fingers could create. She turned around to face the red haired with rabbit ears. Those twitching ears stood tall over three feet high, on top of Elliot's head.

"-But, would you care too dance," He finished.

Alice grinned and nodded."How could I refuse my own teacher," She flattered, twirling to face Boris."Would you mind we were in a conversation," Alice asked Boris?

He smiled and exchanged a glance to Elliot, then back to Alice. "Not at all, have fun, it was nice talking to you," He returned.

"It was nice talking too you to, maybe I'll visit you sometime," She foretold, taking the Hare's elbow and following him to the dance floor.

Once more walking to the designated spot to dance, Alice felt happy knowing that she would be dancing once again. To her dancing made her forget all her worries, and to only enjoy the movement of the steps. So far no one had pressured her too much about being prisoner of the Hatter. Maybe they knew it may upset her to discuss it. Or maybe they believed she wanted to be with Blood. All was true, but still untold. The room seemed to become more hazy and distant, for now there was even more commotion. She searching the room for Blood, he had to be somewhere in this room. There was no place in the huge ball room that could hide him from her view. And yet there was no striking red figure with back hair. Alice sighed in frustration, sometimes she was curious of what Blood was up too.

"Elliot have you seen Blood," Alice asked in curiosity.

"Yes, even in striking red he is impossible to spot, but only if he doesn't want to be seen, yet if he does he sticks out like a chandelier," He affirmed.

Alice grumbled, but placed her hands in Elliot's and prepared too begin the dance. With the sharp note of the violin beginning the memorable tune they both leapt to their feet and circled. Again, Alice knew the feeling coming her way. That light and free feeling when all is quiet except for the wind. Strangely, this was how she imagined her death to be like if it was peaceful of course. Around the bed grandchildren would cling to her limbs as if putting all their feelings into her dying body. Then, a daughter holding her hands tightly grasping them as her eyes slowly drifted. Dying did scare Alice. But, dying old and peaceful, giving back what the world gave you, seemed almost romantic in its own way. Yet, death cannot be played with. You'll die one day painfully, or peacefully. All you can do is live.

Surprisingly, Elliot found her body to become a little limp which caused him to support her even more. Embarrassment swept his features as he saw Alice close her eyes and simply dance blinded. Though it shocked him how much she trusted him too let him guide her body around. Having this enchanting dream girl dancing in his arms made him utterly honored. But, despite the loose contact Elliot made sure not to make it seem romantic between the two.

As the music came to a slow Alice became too realize how dizzy she was. Sometimes even a little alcohol can make a stubborn-headed girl tipsy. Drunkenness wasn't the case though, her nerves just seemed feverish. More than anything she was dizzy with the thought of her one true love. Impatient to dance with him or yet to even see him made her distressed. And adding that precious sips of devil's water her feelings were starting to unravel.

Suddenly Elliot came to a sharp halt, his limps stiffening. Alice looked up to Elliot's face and found he was looking over her head. He looked rather sorry than worried, but she turned to see what he was staring at. Right in front of them stood the red devil an image of blood and shining black, _Blood._ As always her heart started to race at just the sight of him. Tall, shoulders broader than the hips, obviously muscular, a well defined jaw, pale like skin, deadly blue eyes, and a silky black mane. The figure of red before her eyes made her body come to life again, on guard for any funny business. When her past lover had been a playful cat, toying with her heart, Blood had been a black-mane lion who ruled the jungle. Blood's eyes were grateful, happy to see Alice once again. Truth, that he had watched her from a far growing jealous at men's gazes. Luckily, his sister Vivaldi hadn't sniffed her out so far. Standing with unbreakable pride, he turned his gaze back to Elliot to glare at him. Elliot backed off with no hesitation making sure to walk away before he was told to do so.

A wild rush surged through Alice causing her to go numb all over with affection. Blood continued to walk towards her, slowly taking each step too observe her language. Those emerald eyes wide with scared excitement. His sight angled downwards admiring the exposed shoulders and rather low camisole. The quivering of her jaw broke his face out into a pleasurable grin. Each step he took closer Alice's heart seemed to race. At an impeccable speed her heart was thumbing bringing its wild sound to her own ears. Slowly, his arm rested against his chest and his back leaned down it a small welcoming bow. Again her heart unfurled in splendor suspense.

* * *

><p>"May I have this dance," He asked- <em>demanded<em> likewise.

No words would speak out of her mouth so she simple nodded. Grinning, Blood took a hold of Alice quite suddenly trapping her in his arms. Hooked in she could feel his warm arm wrapped tightly around her waist and the other trailing up her back. A faint blush came to her face as he softly kissed her cheek. Secretly, she wished that Blood would kiss her with his fiery soft lips. Again Alice found the beginning position of the dance as his hands rested to her hips. Calming herself with deep breaths she wrapped her hands around his neck. The feel of his muscles underneath his clothing made her stomach turn.

_You have come here  
>in pursuit of<br>your deepest urge,  
>in pursuit of<br>that wish,  
>which till now<br>has been silent,  
>silent<em>_ . . ._

Alice had no idea how Blood well danced but with the only first two steps she could already tell he was superb. She should have known for he was always stalking her with graceful movements. Yet, he held her close to him so their bellies rubbed against each other. It made her knees weak and like she said it aloud he held her even more upright. They spun, circling in each others steps, creating a stable pattern. But, she couldn't find the strength to look up into his orbs of mystical blue.

_I have brought you,  
>that our passions<br>may fuse and merge -  
>in your mind<br>you've already  
>succumbed to me<br>dropped all defenses  
>completely succumbed to me -<br>now you are here with me:  
>no second thoughts,<br>you've decided,  
>decided . . .<em>

Coming back in from a fast spin Alice felt her body collide once again with his. The passion of this music melted her hearings into warm rush of sound. Every touch from Blood made her fall even further into temptation, and made her all the more aware he was breaking down her boundaries. Usually Blood was ruff and dominate, passionate, but not gentle to her wish. But, now he was gentle and all the more passionate. The only places he touched her was the ones that made her fall into the power of his lust. It frustrated her that he knew exactly how to make her body flush and her heart pound.

_Past the point  
>of no return -<br>no backward glances:  
>our games of make believe<br>are at an end . . .  
><em>

_Past all thought  
>of "if" or "when" -<br>no use resisting:  
>abandon thought,<br>and let the dream  
>descend . . .<em>

What raging fire  
>shall flood the soul?<br>What rich desire  
>unlocks its door?<br>What sweet seduction  
>lies before<br>us . . .?

_Past the point  
>of no return,<br>the final threshold -  
>what warm,<br>unspoken secrets  
>will we learn?<br>Beyond the point  
>of no return . . .<em>

Her throat began to become dry from clutching the lovingly sighs bubbling from her stomach. When it came to the light lift that would have Alice soaring a few feet above Blood, Blood gripped her hips tightly. Then, Alice lifted off her feet and flew but found herself to fall into Blood. Their bodies crashed together both rubbing against each other, Alice in surprise and Blood on purpose. Apparently, Blood was making it his life purpose to drive her insane.

"Jerk," Alice muttered into his shoulder.

_You have brought me  
>to that moment<br>where words run dry,  
>to that moment<br>where speech  
>disappears<br>into silence,  
>silence . . .<em>

Smiling he took a hold of her hand, and then quickly turned her out for a fast spin. He watched the glomming green of the pendant he had given her. The necklace proved more than just a gift, but a token of his love. It pleased him knowing that she was his and his alone. Though there was the hair rising possibility that his madness would drive her away. Even so he would never let her go, _never._

_I have come here,  
>Hardly knowing the reason why<br>In my mind I've already imagined  
>Our bodies entwining<br>Defenseless and silent,  
>Now I am here with you<br>No second thoughts  
>I've decided<br>Decided._

Trying to gain some control of her urges, she focused on the dancing rather than Blood's constant lustful actions. He was a deadly drug who would not stop until he had full control over her mind. That's what drove Alice insane, knowing he held all the cards. A prisoner doesn't have much luck in a game with a devil. Nor does she have the control to resist him. Yet, she was with him, she loved him, he seemed to love her as well, that's all that mattered. All second thoughts were erased, she'd had chosen her path on the road to a dark unimaginable future. Maybe, love would change Blood. He might love her enough to trust her to be free and not his captive. Just maybe love would change him, just like it changed her. Although, it was hard for Alice to feel like a prisoner, after all she was spoiled tonight with riches.

_Past the point of no return  
>No going back now<br>Our passion-play has now at last begun._

Past all thought of right or wrong  
>One final question<br>How long should we two wait before we're one?

There was no doubt Blood loved power. He loved to have the dominance, the benefits of the top of the food chain. And one of those benefits, having what you want. If you can't get what you want, then you take it, steal it for yourself so it's all yours. Then, once you have it your satisfied. That's how it was sup post to be, right? But, no Alice was not just for his amusement or for sexual torment. She was also his never ending want, his obsession, and love. Yes, he loved her, was it not obvious? Was she his lover? He would say yes, but that crack was not yet sealed officially. For his 'definition' of lover meant much more.

_When will the blood begin to race  
>The sleeping bud burst into bloom<br>When will the flames at last CONSUME us?_

_Past the point of no return  
>The final threshold<br>The bridge is crossed  
>So stand and watch it burn<br>We've passed the point of no return. _

Despite, her battle not to meet his eyes and fall into even more want, and fully lose control, temptation won. Something about those fierce blue eyes made her mind swarm. The warm color of blue, with its bright reflection off of it, but still evil remained in the sinful orbs, like a shark was still swimming in the water. His eyes fluttered for a moment, he softened his eyes and looked down to her lips. Yet, he did not journey on from there; he stayed locked with his wish. Blood wanted her to kiss him this time, which happened to make Alice a little nervous. He thought that she would glance around the room, making sure no one was watching, or be too nervous to take actions, or simply blush and look away. But, no she smiled and closed her eyes, giving him a gentle kiss full of love. Deepening the smooch Alice softly pulled his head more so there lips were even closer. Smiling against her lips Blood brought hands back to her waist pulling her forward. They both were gentle, kissing each other out of pure love. It was a moment in time when everything else froze, where words ran dry and only feelings and touch could speak.

Suddenly Blood felt a strong pull on his back which tore him from Alice. He turned quickly only to face a heavy blow to the face. Then another hand struck him in the chest, leaving him gasping for breath. Blood could hear the chaos all round him. The dance was now turned into a screaming mob of fear, as faceless bandits attacked the crowd. There were too many bandits for the guards to fend off so the attack could not be contained. When the loud gunshots roamed all around, Blood knew he had to get out of here. Almost cobra-like Blood took off his mask and transformed it into his favorite machine gun. He shot his faceless attacker in the head, causing a rushing blood spill.

In mere seconds he regained the wind back into him, filled with rage he turned around to shoot any others. Yet, when he did Alice was surrounded by four faceless bandits trapping her so she couldn't move. All of the villains had amusing smirks on; they yielded powerful weaponry just as well. Unfortunately, a bunch of bandits are no match for a skilled Mafia boss. But, just as he was about to shoot one of them held a knife to Alice's throat.

"Shoot and her life is over, now if you want her back alive I suggest you pay up a good offer, I'll start with the Hatter Mansion," The captor of Alice spoke.

Blood lowered his gun, burning with rage, but he was smart enough to know how to play this game. "You know very well bandits that I cannot give you the mansion for only a role holder can have it, but l can make a bargain," He negotiated.

"Rules can be broken, were taking the mansion by force if you refuse to our lasting offer," The Bandit argued, his grin evil.

Blood looked to Alice, who looked terrified, knowing that her life was in danger now. Now the ball room was nearly empty, with few bodies lying on the ground. But, the bandits still remained. These men were complete idiots, because Blood could take them all without difficulty. But, it was not Blood who made the first attack. A sharp whip of a blade came to the neck to the demanding bandit. The knife that was once at Alice's neck was now at the floor lying in a pool of blood, coming from the decapitated head. Now a fury of gunshots were fired and Alice had no clue were from for now a hand softly covered her eyes. Loud yells rang in her ears, for around her the mafias were taking the bandits down.

The Twins had quickly ran to the scene easily doubling together and breaking up the gathered quad. After the Head bandit had been slaughtered his back up was targeted for death. Elliot hid Alice's vision from the bloody killing spree. Sadly, the foolish assaulters didn't stand a chance even if squad of chaos for a highly skilled mafia were twice as a dangerous. Among the floor lied dead faceless bodies covered in their own blood. Blood had a darkened face, his teeth clenched together. He walked through the scattered bodies walking amongst them in disgust; cruelly he kicked them in anger. Though saddened he looked up to Alice who was still blinded by Elliot, around her neck a little scratch lay. She was shivering a little bit, knowing what all that commotion was about. Needing some sort of comfort Alice gripped Elliot's elbow.

"Take her to the mansion Elliot, Twins call the back up guard the mansion; I'm sure they'll re-gather," Blood ordered, coldly.

Alice wanted to object, to stay with Blood, but she knew that she couldn't. Tears threatened to break from her eyes but she held them back. No, she was strong and if she was going to belong to Blood she would have to deal with these blood baths. But, she still couldn't find the strength to open her eyes. Elliot placed his other hand on her shoulder and lightly urged her to follow him. Yet, he felt her stone-stilled body and come to conclusions that she would not be moving. So he carefully picked her up finding her to be extremely light. Alice relaxed in his arms happy to be each step farther from the castle massacre. Never had her eyes opened for she didn't want this memory to worsen even more.

Once they had left Blood looked among the dead bodies, he felt sick. It raged him that useless faceless garbage had assaulted his lover. If it was possible to re kill the bastards, he would do it a million times. He had been arrogant never realizing that she was an easy target, for any of his enemies.

Finale

* * *

><p>Her heart felt sad, like a heavy rock was on it that caused each beat to be a huge tiresome struggle. Again once she found herself in her room sitting on her bed. The night was cold and made the tiny hairs on her skin stand up. Even though she was tired she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for she was too scared. For now all she did was remove the curls and roses from her hair, then her mask as well. Yet, she still wore the enchanting dress for she wouldn't be able too take it off by herself. But, right now she wasn't going to seek help. Right now she only stared at the little droplets of blood that were splattered on the bottom of edges of the dress. It gave her a confused feeling inside; she really didn't know what to feel at the sight of the blood.<p>

There she wondered if Blood was alright, it was terror seeing him being punched to the floor. The thought of it made her shiver; to see such a powerful man such as Blood tossed to the ground like that, just made her sad. Then, she thought how she could have lost him. Tears fell from her eyes and she let out a pained gasp, but just as she was about to burst into tears there was a soft knock at the door. Immediately, she rubbed her hands against her eyes too clear her soaked face. Just as she was about to say come in, her door quietly opened and closed. When she looked up she saw the one person who always made her heart skip a beat, Blood.

No longer was he in his Red Devil costume, but wore black boots, brown broachers, and a loose linen shirt. His sculpted chest muscles were on display from the low V shirt. Those untamed raven locks were loose against his face. His smooth ivory skin glowed under the low lit candles that were lighting the room. Stunning blue orbs held a dangerous aura to them; they no longer had the smoky black power around them. The lustful gaze he gave her made her heart race; she shifted on the edge of the bed all her mental guards up.

"Are you hurt," Blood asked, scanning her figure for anything he missed the first time.

"I'm okay… are you injured," She replied.

He continued walking towards her, finding it sad that she looked so down. "No I'm healthy as a horse"-was his reply and added an intending wink with his words. Calmly, he sat next to her on the rather large bed making Alice curve in awareness.

"Good, I was worried if you were," Alice spoke quietly shifting her set to stare Blood in the eye.

"How caring of you," Blood concluded. He caressed her cheek, stroking its soft rosy skin."Hmm interesting I thought you would be asleep by now," He mentioned.

"Well I didn't really want to fall asleep in this dress… wait if you thought I would be asleep then why would you come into my room," Alice questioned?

His hand moved from her cheek to her bottom lip, which he stroked. "What are you implying Alice dear? That I was out to seduce you," He teased, and lowered his mouth to her ear," Or perhaps you don't realize that I was worried about you".

"Then which one is it Blood," Alice asked, trying to keep the battle field even.

With a little shrug he leant away from her," A little of both," Blood answered.

Alice blushed and muttered," Well that's not unexpected, your always trying to push my buttons."

A wicked grin spread on his face causing Alice's stomach to turn. He felt quite proud how he managed to toy with her so well. Blood marveled over her beauty, her slender waist, petite frame, skinny arms and legs. With creamy skin so soft to the touch, porcelain features on her face gave her blushing the unfair advantage. Her lips a delicate rosy color that she constantly slicked and puckered which taunted him in every way. The sunny hazel locks raining from her head and trailing down her waist. Those big innocent emerald eyes which he gazed into, the orbs held a mystery to them. Moving his gaze down ward he marveled again at her long exposed neck, merely covered by a few locks of hair. Then continuing his journey down he studied her cleavage, how taunting and sinful they were to him. Although on Alice who's so innocent, her breasts were an unknown territory of her he had yet to explore.

Once Alice was aware of why Blood's eyes were filled with lust as he gazed at her, she finally realized where his vision was targeted at. Her entire body reacted in a way she had only dreamed of. It was like all her blood vessels were rushing in excitement. Again, she felt the heat of her cheeks burn even more but in a non-embarrassed way. Finding his gaze slightly torturous, she gulped loudly hoping it would distract him.

Blood returned his attention away from her bosom and back to her. This time her blushing deeply red and she looked ashamed of something. He knew that look, that look of arousal. Finally, he was seeing this feeling of suspenseful lust, passion, an excitement buried into the marrow of her bones. In torment he raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Why Alice you're so red, an you look so aroused, has my staring at your delectable breasts turned you on, are you going to beg me to ride you like a dog," Blood teased, stroking her brown locks. Her eyes widened in surprise at his words, a shock ran through her as blood rushed to her lower abdomen.

"Blood," She hissed," You're completely inappropriate!"

He laughed," NO I'll show you inappropriate, dear Alice, you can't hid from me, I only speak the truth of what you truly want."

"GOD SOME TIMES I COULD JUST STRANGLE YOU! STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AND STOP TEASING ME, YOU SEDUCTIVE BASTARD," Alice yelled at him.

There was a long pause as they both looked at each other amazed by what they both heard. Until of course Blood broke the silence with a sinister-full smirk. He stood up and pulled Alice up with him. "What a temper my love, your far to tense, perhaps you'll feel better with this dress off, here let me help you," Blood suggested, walking the startled Alice over to her human length mirror.

She didn't know what to do! If she refused Blood would probably tease her more. Something inside of her sparked at the thought of Blood undressing her. So she simply went along. After all he was only helping her out of the dress. Or so she hoped…

Standing in front of her mirror, she watched as Blood slowly undid the drawstrings from behind her. With each sound of each string being pulled loose Alice grew even more frantic. The way Blood shot Alice a look every few moments through the mirror never allowing her to relax. When all the string were pulled loose Blood placed his hands on her hips and continued rubbing them softly. Now he was exposed to the corset under the dress which only troubled him that there were more layers of clothing under her dress. Alice lifted up her arms so he could pull the dress off her, and gradually he did. Then, while Blood settled the dress down on the small coffee table Alice smoothed her hair out.

Turning back to Alice he had the pleasure of seeing her in her undergarments. Once again he walked behind her, holding her by the waist. Now her heart was racing making the butterflies in her stomach flutter. Finding enough comfort to do so she leaned back into him, feeling his body press into hers. Desperately, Alice tried to not be curious of what Blood's member would feel like pressed up against her. But, like always curiosity killed the cat. So she pressed her back even closer to Blood's sculpted chest, and found it wonderfully strange that he was hard against her.

"Alice," He purred into her ear," do you know how much I want you right now, you can certainly feel it can't you,"?

She let out a frustrated whimper, her arms folded back so she could run her hands through his hair. How he teased her so. Always driving her into a frustration, she didn't quite understand. The reflection in the mirror held truth to both of them that now she was completely exposed in her undergarments. Pureness of her soul screamed to stop any further contact from Blood, but his affect on her was far too great. He started a trail of small kisses from her shoulder to her ear, making sure to circle his tongue and teeth into the mixture. Each kiss caused the muscles underneath her skin to spring with anticipation. A rush of hot blood seemed to run down into the secrecy between her legs which made her let out a lustful moan. Then, as he continued his way up her neck his hands went once again to work on removing her clothing. Sneaky, his only actions recognized were the hypnotizing pecks. Alice's eyes were loosely closed; she was caught up in the moment.

He undid each string of her corset carefully; while he did this he switched shoulders. Then, his free hand traveled to her front to circle her stomach with his bare fingers. Blood felt his desirable need to explore every thing about her. His lust building up to a broiling point, he was unable to control the desire to touch her anymore. So with a quick yank her corset was detached from her body which revealed her strapless chemise underneath. The Hatter sighed in frustration, and in his mind he cursed woman's clothing for having so many pesky layers.

Alice was taken with surprise at the sudden action, for she never realized he had un-did her strings. But, when she was about to object out of embarrassment Blood grabbed the hem of her strapless, knee length dressing gown. Shear excitement ran through her body at the husky look in his eyes. While Alice was bursting in thought of what he planned to do to her. Inch by inch he raised the chemise higher and higher up Alice's body. He took a moment to admire her white smooth thighs and the lacy pink panties. Continuing on, Blood moved the piece of clothing to reveal her flat stomach and curvy hips. She found her breathing to be uncontrollable at the predatory way he scanned her body, and not to mention the cunning smile on his lips. Finally, he pulled the chemise all the way off tossing it onto the floor. Now she stood in front of the mirror only wearing: white see through leggings, pink panties with a little rose on them, and then a strapless white bra. Before she had time to object out of embarrassment, Blood picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the bed. Gently, he settled her down on the foot of the bed. Then, he kneeled in front of her and started to remove her leggings. Slowly, he reached under her leggings and began to pull them off. Alice couldn't control the intense shivers going through her legs. Once, he pried the leggings off he softly rubbed her inner thighs.

"Blood w-what are you doing," Alice asked, shyly?

Suddenly, the face of his palm was pressed against her womanhood, squeezing her hard. Alice jumped in surprise; she cursed herself for immensely loving this indescribable feeling. This felt so… naughty. And the way his eyes were heavy-lilted made her wonder what he was feeling.

"Ah!" Alice let out a desperate moan, her legs coiling at his intense friction against her forbidden fruit.

"Oh Alice your already so wet from my touch, try to imagine when I'll be inside you, how wet you'll feel," Blood purred his voice dripping with lust.

"B-but… AH… are you…g-going to h-hurt me," Alice stuttered, under her heavy breathing.

"No… not on purpose at least… but I promise any pain you experience will turn into bliss, trust me," Blood soothed her, hoping this would make her a little more welcoming to be submissive.

Seething with unknown lust, she grabbed on to Blood's shirt for some reason she had the need to hold something. Alice moved into Blood to give him a passionate kiss. Her pace was gently, caring, loving moving against his lips like they were gold, and yet again he found the soft moans breathed into his mouth to be arousing. No one he had ever touched before; felt so good, so soft, silky, and pure. And this was the first time he ever felt emotion other than dominance. Why was this so much more lustful, when you were touching the person you truly loved? After all she was going to be his first virgin.

"That's it," He growled against her spicy lips.

Quickly, he unclipped her bra and tossed it over his shoulder. Her now exposed breasts made him ooze even more with lust, but his mind was set on a hotter find. Then, he started a trail of kissed down her neck, through the valley of her breasts, and onward to the base of her underwear. He removed the unwanted clothing, and stood up to enjoy the view. Looking up at him were the wide green kitten eyes of Alice's, they made him grin. Although he was amazed by her body even more him with her curvy hips, flat stomach, and small shoulders. The draft from the cold breezy night made her shiver a lot, causing her vulnerable rosy pecks to become erect.

"Don't worry, you'll soon be warm my love," Blood assured, an evil smirk forming on his face.

He towered over her, finding his tongue to slip out of his mouth and playfully lick his lips. The hazel haired-girl felt exposed, it was weird. Usually, she felt comfortable being naked in the right environment, but this time some else's eyes were on her. Two kinds of shivers were going through her, the ones that happen when you're cold, and the one you get when someone is staring at you like that. Aching for him, Alice moaned in frustration. How long did would it take him to look at her? Was he trying to absorb every inch of my skin? _Come to think of it, probably. _

Growing impatient Alice whined," Blood I-I'm cold."

"Alice, lay down on the bed," Blood spoke, in a voice that she dared not challenge.

Following his instructions, she moved to the middle of her bed. Lying down with her head propped up by the pillows, she watched in interest and at the same time she was screaming inside with nervousness. Blood removed his black boots, placing them aside. Next he untied the drawstrings on already halfway open shirt, he removed the linen clothing. Now his muscular chest was on display, and Alice couldn't help, but gaze over the well worked six pack and arms muscles. Curiously, she took notice of the bulge in his breeches and found herself at eye-lock with it.

"Well don't just stare at it," He mumbled, climbing onto to the bed and crawling to her.

Alice allowed him to open up her legs, which allowed his legs to be between hers. Taking deep breaths to control her natural panic, Alice was overwhelmed. But, she knew she didn't need to worry. That Blood was experienced enough to guide her. All she could think about was what new things she was going to feel. At the moment she had that feeling of butterflies you develop while waiting in line to ride a new rollercoaster. The cold air against her bare body; was driving insane shivers through her. Blood noticed this and covered his body over hers; he kept one off his knees stable so he wouldn't crush her. Both of them could feel most of each other. He could feel her soft mounds pressed against his chest, enjoying the sharpened pecks. Alice could feel his sculpted chest muscles against hers; the warmth coming from him was so nice. Not to mention, both of them could feel their sex organs rubbing against one another.

Again they kissed both mixing their tongues into the contact. Alice moaned against his greedy hunger filled kisses. And, boy did he have an appetite. Once more, he kissed his way down her neck. He grinded his teeth against her neck, traveling until he picked a spot and sucked for a while. Alice vision went fuzzy every time his grazed on her neck, the mild pain replaced with desirable heat. Strangely, she found every part of her wanted to cling to Blood. Her legs had levitated up and wrapped around Blood's hips. Then, her arms clung to his back.

There was a spot on each side of her throat where his lips would feel a deep pounding of her heart from underneath her skin. This sound was foreign and strange to him, but also entertaining because he could control it almost. Every time he sucked harder on her skin the rhythm underneath her heart would sped up. Eger to feel more of her, he let his hands explore over her body. They traveled down to her soft mounds glazing over them and squeezing the firm flesh. Alice squealed from the action that left her seething for more. Following his hands, the kisses journeyed down as well. Over her collarbone his kisses jumped walking down into the flat bare valley of her breasts.

Blood asked in a haunting voice," Do you enjoy this little kitten? Do you wish I continue to deepen into your body and soul? Honestly, it brings me great joy devouring your virginity once and for all. You were just waiting for this moment, weren't you? Waiting for the day I make your body mine. You've chosen a superb lover Alice. I can make you feel things no other man can deliver to you. After today, your body will not be able to survive without me. I will become another life source, you can not live without." Teasingly he hardly squeezed the mounds he held, causing her to squirm underneath him. Without any hesitation he took one of her hardened nipple into his mouth, gripping it between his teeth. Around his teeth his wet tongue danced in circles against the mound. To give her equally feeling in both breasts, his other hand roughly massaged the taunted flesh, occasionally pinching the other neglected peck. All this had Alice moaning endlessly into the now arousing atmosphere around them. Rewarding her noises he aggressively pressed on both of her breasts, causing her squirm and ark her spine up. Her hands ran through Blood's raven locks, tangling her fingers into the soft comforting strands of hair. Switching his feast onto the other semi-ignored mound, once again biting, licking and kissing the aroused nipple and a free hand massaged the other breast. Alice's eyes rolled back, her mind going fuzzy with anticipation.

Burning with need for friction against his hardened member, Blood rolled his hips against hers. Her hips swiveled with surprise, instantly knowing to follow in Blood's desired rhythm. Their hips began to grind against each other, rubbing their sex organs together. Alice clenched her teeth at the annoying feeling of fabric against her skin. Driven in madness, her shaky hands searched all over Blood's chest, until her fingers clenched the brace of him pants. He continued the now intense grinding, his stiff rod filling with heat. Still feasting on her breast, Blood felt extremely dominate in his actions.

"_Oh Blood….ah! ... Oh Blood! Oh Blood" Alice's shrill cries echoing in his ears._

Blood sighed; he removed her hands from his pants and placed them over her head. "Alice don't get impatient… there's still more to come," He informed. Returning to his treatment on her now red bosom, Blood grinning against the hot played with flesh. "You're breasts are so delicious my princess, and the right size, they fit perfectly in my hands," Blood commented. A smirk of amusement formed on his face when Alice whimpered at his comment. She was annoyed with the teasing, but still liked it. "You're so weak Alice, I can overpower you without even trying," He mentioned, purring against her neck. Those innocent green eyes opened, they were filled with worry at his words. Blood leaned down and kissed her parted rosy lips. Then whispered against them," Beg for my touch Alice, moan and scream my name in ecstasy, obey my every whim."

"Blood," She whimpered.

"Put your legs down and open them up Alice," He demanded. Being wise, Alice followed his order, parting her legs open. "_Wide open Alice_," The Hatter added. Doing so while blushing she open them as far as she could go. "Now," He carried on," I wonder what's going on down there." A shock ran through Alice as she felt a finger rub through her small hazel forest of pubic hair. Her heart definitely skipped a beat, as his finger continued to move down into her nether region. Legs completely opened, Alice could feel the lustful atmosphere around them create a breeze that flowed into her vulnabral womanhood. Blood's index finger glazed over the plum exposed lips. He could feel the incredible heat coming from her. A second finger was added to help part the thick lips. They still held eye contact, hers wide with the intense shock, and his darkly lust-filled. Caring on, his index finger scrapped against the hard nub causing Alice's head to roll to the side with a moan. Blood purred," You're already so wet."

"Blood," She moaned softly closing her eyes.

Not pleased with her response, he drove his index all the way into her tight womanhood. Immediately Alice screamed from the sudden contact, the full feeling inside of her burned. "Keep your eyes open," Blood instructed! Becoming very submissive at this point she did as told. Opening her eyes and moaning at the feel. He began thrusting his buried digit, curling it within her core. He teased her nub with his thumb, causing Alice to crumble with sensation. Alice clawed his back, writhing in sensation; she couldn't contain her moans from the impaling thrusting with her. The muscles in her stomach tightened creating a sensational heat.

Blood! Ah! Oh… ah… NA! ... p-please … AH! - Alice moaned on.

Adding a second digit into her stretching core, he began teasing scissors moves. At the mind blowing stretch happening in her womanhood, she was spilling out torturing cries from her mouth. Blood purred," Your so tight _Alice_, so innocent, so pure, so soft, to think that no man has touch this forbidden fruit, you truly are a fair maiden but with a weakness for a dark soul like mine." He raised an eyebrow when Alice squealed from his words. Inside her she could feel the blooming heat contracting her muscles. But, again she felt emptiness in her cult as he pulled his fingers from her. However her sensation was replaced with soft kisses that were trailing down her chest. Left breathless Alice absorbed the moment to catch up with the world around her. Unfortunately, Blood wasn't going to give her the time to calm down. No he wanted her writhing in stimulation every second he seduced her. So trailing down her body with kisses, Alice jolted at his hot breath when it roamed over her womanhood. Blood peppered kisses inside her thighs, digging his way closer to her sex.

Alice couldn't help but whine in embarrassment. After all, his vision had a full view of her pussy. Yet, Blood was kissing his way up her white thighs wearing a face of dark lust. This was so unusual to Alice; she never thought that Blood would actually put his head down there. On the other hand, the feeling of exposal in this situation made her heart quicken. His lips painted the ripe soft skin of her thigh, feeling the muscles underneath tighten. The husky smell was tempting for him, his nostrils seemed to flare. Blood rough fully sucked on her thigh leaving behind a tender red mark. He repeated the rough sucks all over her thighs, marking the new found skin with flame patches all over her legs. While he was at work feasting on her legs, she tried to hold back the pandemonium of cries and moans. Blocking the commotion for spilling out of her mouth she clenched her teeth, causing an unbearable hum buzzing in her throat. Noticing her strange new silence and tenser body, Blood squeezed her thighs, and brought his wet tongue to glaze across her cult.

"_BLOOD_," She screamed in surprise.

"You can try and be quite, but that will only make me go further until your screaming my name," Blood huskily spoke.

For a moment he seemed to freeze as if inspecting her womanhood like it was a kill he made. And for a moment the animal would gaze at its dead prey, and then suddenly dig into its neck being its feed. Well Blood suddenly lunged at her just like that. Only instead of teeth he used his mouth. The warm wet feeling rubbing against her sex organ was alarming. It brought an overwhelming need for more. Somehow she found her hands to once again shoot into Blood's pitch black locks, and her hips to buck naturally. Blood started to lick at her soft sensitive folds, occasionally nipping her with his teeth.

"Blood… please… ah! ... Please! … Oh ah! … uh- ah!" Alice moaned.

His tongue started a rapid momentum, as it flicked and stroked against her folds. In addition, intense sucking was added which made Alice buck even harder. Baring his tongue deep as he could go into her and turning it within her. All this was making Alice burst into a fury of loud moans, and her hips buck like crazy. Among her now tongue touched pussy was a line layer of seam. Teasingly, he nibbled and sucking on her clit humming against it like a humming bird. A scream burst from her mouth as her climax hit her core. Blood felt the sudden vibration and pulled his head from between her legs then kissed his way back up her body to her throat. Already a layer of sweat gleamed on her skin as her body heaved all over. "Alice," Blood moaned quietly. It was so unlike Blood to speak her name so desperately, like she was a prayer or something sacred. Without knowing how to respond she also spoke his name with equal need. He seemed to shift onto top of her finding more balance for himself. Now he gazed down into those emerald eyes, his black hair hanging down his face like a crown. Alice stared into his dark eyes that seemed to go on for millions of miles. Again Blood kissed her on the lips gently her scent roamed in his mouth. Then, he pulled away and began to take away the irritating breeches. While he slipped his bottoms off Alice felt her heart start to sprint. The sight off his bare slender hips and muscular thighs, with his raven curls and stiff cock. He truly was a sculpted sex god; Alice couldn't stop staring at him.

"Like what you see Alice," Blood taunted, grinning. She blushed, this was the first manhood she had every seen in her entire life. It was strange as foreplay for her. Blood was more than happy to finally be free of the painful hardness. His package traced along her seam, sliding against her clit. "AH!" Alice screamed in sensation, a boiling fire started in her pussy. He shoveled his arms underneath her hips, arching her upwards. "Alice wrap your legs around me," Blood cooed. Without thought her body obeyed, wrapping her slender legs around Blood's hips. The position had only her high back and shoulders on the bed.

Blood was determined to ride her till worlds end, holding him self together until he reaches it. So ever so slowly, his throbbing member traveled down her clit and rested at her entrance. Slowly, he drove into her, her extended tightness clamping around him. The intrusion within her made her cry out in pain. It hurt having something so large driving into her. Tears swelled in her eyes, this felt horrible. The virginity of Alice disappeared as she cried. But, the warmth still grew in her belly causing her to feel a slight pleasure. Once he was fully inside her he stayed still letting her adjust to the size.

"Blood … please …," Alice begun, stopping at the shivers going through her.

"Please what," He asked shakily?

"M-move," She stuttered, unable to bear the stillness any longer.

His shaft pulled out of her quickly, only before it was once move drove into her. In response, Alice moaned again this time even deeper than the other ones. However Blood was not satisfied by this, he wanted her screaming from the top of her lungs in pleasure. So he began to thrust at a wild pace into within her, causing an incredible friction. "Oh… god… Blood," Alice yelped! Never in her life had something felt so warm and additive against her caving walls. He ramped into her, sliding against her wet walls. Blood snapped and let his body take over, as he began wildly thrusting into her pussy.

"BLOOD," She screamed!

Underneath him Alice was already a crumbling wanton, head over heels in immense pleasure. She wasn't used to such roughness; after all she was a fragile creature. Inside her she felt his cock invade her tight walls, its hot temperature branding her. "Keep screaming my name Alice I want the world to hear you," Blood spoke. He continued to thrust, deeply driving into her. When he hit her sweet spot she gave out a loud wail, clawing his shoulders for support. The Hatter continued to hit her sweet spot driving her mad with passion. Her legs became weak around him as he rode out her orgasm.

"Blood I'm … c-lose," Alice warned, barely able to speak.

"No hold it," Blood growled, still thrusting into her.

Alice whimpered. There was no way in hell she could hold it in while he continued to fuck her like this. But, she tried her hardest to hold it in. Yet, if Blood would slam any harder into her, she wasn't going to be able to hold it. Instead of letting her release he wanted to release together, for it felt twice as more pleasurable. The over whelming glorious pounding inside of her was making her vision blur, she was losing the strength to go on. "Please Blood … AH … I can't go on any longer," Alice begged. Her legs loosened around him as he seemed to increase by her words. Just when she couldn't hold it in any longer Blood paused and yelled her name, releasing his seed with in her, Alice following as well. After their mind-blowing release, Blood continued to ride her out, his pace began to shrivel. Once, he finally slowed down to a halt he pulled out of her and clasped next to her on the bed. Blood was vigorously panting, being how he worked his body so much. Next to him Alice regained her mind slowly, she was exhausted as well.

"I love you," Alice spoke, turning to Blood who had his eyes closed. He smiled at her remark mumbling an 'I love you too'. Blood motioned her to come snuggle against him; she did, resting her head on his chest.

"Blood am I always going to be your prisoner," She asked, while stroking his chest.

"You will be until you're my wife," Blood answered, stroking her soft hair.

Alice smiled. "Is that a proposal," She challenged?

"Don't get carried away now, we just fucked all night long," Blood stated.

Surprised, her eyes shot to her window were the dawn was peaking. "W-we? All night long," Alice stuttered. Blood shortly laughed at her shock, he covered them with the sheet. Both drifted off to sleep, letting day come and go as they slept.

* * *

><p>The end, So how did you like it? I apologize for any speeling errors, or grammer mistakes I missed. Its kind of hard to profread a 18,000 word chapter. Good thing now is I have so many ideas for new chapters. Like, what happens when they wake up, his proposal, a smutty fantasy chapter of mine. Unfortunately, I have no idea about their wedding... And I will probably start updating sooner, because after this chapter a 2,000 word length, really is a piece of cake.<p> 


	7. I should have ran away!

A short (kind of) pointless chapter. I have to say I don't like this chapter all that much. For readers who like a dark Blood and Alice chapter, you'll probably like this. It's kind of rape, I guess? But, Alice enjoys it in the end. So I'm confused on what to call it. So please don't hate on me for the evilness! I promise next chapter will be a lot better! And longer! And did I mention better! P.S: Alice shall have revenge! (Somehow?)

Warnings: Sexual, dark theme's

Chapter 7

Today is different. Today I'm going to get what I want. No one is going to stand in my way. Especially a certain someone… He never fails to aggravate me. The black cunning devil that gets what he wants any way possible. Well today I'M going to have it my way. That's right you annoying bastard! I might love you. But, I'M LEAVING THIS DAMN STINKING MANISON!

I walk down the dim lighten hallway, determined to win. Blood couldn't possibly believe he could keep me locked up as long as he pleases. Once I'm at the end of the corridor, I stop taking a moment to catch my breath. Before me lies the entrance to Blood's office. Inside the dark, seductive, ignorant mafia boss digs into his work in an unhappy manner. Now at that moment I had the choice of two options, one, stand up to Blood, or two, just escape the damn mansion and not risk beginning punished for trying. I want to barge in there and earn myself some rights. To speak my mind on how I would like to be treated. Even though I know this is a risk. Blood is mean, vial, and NOT in a good mood most of the time. So why stand up to him? When I can just show him that I can do what I want. Only this is another bold risk.

_You can run but I'll always catch you_

I cup my head with my hands, his words roaming my mind. I decide to take the safer path and stand up to him. Quietly I open the office door, walk through then shut it. Unlike usual he's not at his desk but reading on the couch, gracefully flipping the pages of the read. I found the atmosphere to be strangely relaxing than Blood's usual intimidation. For once Blood was calm and relaxed exhibiting himself in a common manner. It made me feel guilty for meaning to interrupt with an angered rant. But, some voice in my head spoke. _Don't back down stand up to him, this is your chance, he looks like he's in a good mood after all. _Determined, I sit next to him leaving a couple feet in between us.

"You're finished with work," I asked curiously?

"Happily, yes," He relied, flipping through a few more pages then closing then closing the book.

I want to ask him, but the words won't rise. Yet still determined my bottom lips moves trying to build up the words I want to speak. Next to me I feel Blood shift turning his body language and attention towards me.

"What's on your mind my love," Blood asked rather suspicious.

"I want to ask you something," Was the least I could say.

His soft caressing gloved hand stroked across my cheek. "I'm silencing Alice."

Taking a deep breath I finally speak," I don't like being your prisoner, I want freedom."

I heard an ironic chuckle come Blood. Angered, I snap my head in his direction to see his godly handsome features amused. "Oh you think this is so _funny_! Well not when you're on my side of the problem. I'm so bored being you're prisoner. Why is it so forbidden that I can't go outside this mansion without you! Don't you love me? I'm not going to run away from you," I spoke.

A moment of silence followed, I felt magnified to Blood it made me what to turn away from him. Finally he replied," I keep you as prisoner because I want to keep you all to myself." That was his answer as he rose from the coach to return the book to the shelf. Trying to talk some sense into him I mentioned. "You can't keep me from everything Blood."

"I know that, but I want to make it clear that you are mine," Blood answered, skimming his fingers against the boarders of the books.

"If you don't make it so that I'm not your prisoner anymore, I won't be yours," I stated.

Blood raised his eyebrows. "Do really think that you have a choice Alice. Besides I've already claimed you in multiple indecent ways."

I covered my ears with my palms," You know I hate it when you talk perverted!"

"You say you don't like it, but you're reactions tell me you do," He taunted.

Blood's uncalled for comments were distracting me. "Please Blood don't single me out, I have some control over myself," I claimed.

"Indeed you do, but is it enough control to fight me," Blood provoked.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to argue, Blood was on me. Using his herculean strength to pin me down Blood caught me off guard, along the way pulling my white silk dress up to my shoulders and my bra. His actions were so quick I could barely fight them. My augury was that I was doomed. I was correct. I tossed my body underneath him, kicking and scratching against his back and arms. He managed to pin my legs together with his thighs, and pin my wrists above my head with only one hand.

I looked up into the ocean orbs of blue, finding him almost irresistible and dangerous at the same time. With his sculptured face looking like it was carved from marble. His black hair was as soft and silky as always. The muscles in his upper body were flexed, keeping a strong hold on me. And lastly but not least, the aphrodisiac bulge in his pants that made a rush of heat down into my stomach. A wild moan escaped my lips, the inner sensation running down to my core. I turned my head in embarrassment, looking away from those hypnotizing eyes.

I still continued my useless struggle. Blood was to strong for me to fight off. "Blood no," I yelped, in a panicked breath. I through many no's at him and several get off of me's. Yet nothing worked. I didn't want to give up, I didn't want to loose. I peeked threw the corner of my eye, only to find that Blood was loosening his tie. This made me scared all the more. Again I battled trying to attempt anything that could help me escape from his death trap.

"What's the matter my love, I've already seen what's underneath," Blood taunted.

"Get off," I rampaged!

"Oh, I plan to _get off_ my dear," Blood snapped cruelly at me.

"Ugh! You pervert," I spat.

"Alice stop struggling, I'm not doing anything I haven't done to you before, in fact I think this would be our second time correct," Blood tortured, wearing his cocky smirk.

Blood brought his tie to my wrists and tied them together, binding them. Now he had the advantage of hands, and I had the disadvantage. His hands covered my breasts needing them. "I remember these," He murmured bring his lips to each of them. Again I looked away in humiliation. I turned my hips, trying to keep his weight off of me.

"Blood I said **no**," I yelled.

"You are quite demand full today my love, perhaps you have been spoiled to much, I think we need to teach you who's boss," Blood suggested.

"No stop it please," I begged, wildly kicking my legs underneath him.

"Alice you're just digging yourself a deeper grave," Blood mentioned, while unbuttoning his pants.

"I don't care, I'm not letting you take advantage of me," I yelled!

He only dared but continue forward. Even through my protest, and kicks, I hated to admit the fact that his touch felt good. More than good as his gloved hands slide down my thigh pulling back my underwear with it. My body worked against me as it became more heated with his touch. A deep pit bubbled in my throat, struggling to hold it back I bite down on my tongue. Blood crashed his lips to mine, kissing me roughly as he jerked my hips flat. Inside my chest my heart pounded.

"Oh," I yelled out, letting the word slip past my lips as Blood pushed slowly into me.

I couldn't help but bring my knees up to his hips; it was like an itch that you had to scratch. He grinned looking down upon me as he eased his hips forward entering me completely. I closed my eyes, and let a pleasured gasp escape me. Suddenly, Blood ramped into me only this time twice as hard. I cried in pleasure, my body already willingly adjusted to him. His raven locks fell onto my cheeks as he continued his wild thrusting. There was no doubt he had won, for I had surrendered because it was all too overwhelming. For I did love him with all my heart and loved the way his skin felt against mine. I worry if his obsession with me is only going to hurt me in the end. I knew one thing for sure I was going to be angry with Blood, for _two_ reasons now.


End file.
